Passage Of Time Pt3: Endings and Beginnings
by fred21
Summary: Season 12: The discovery of a nine symbol gate address leads SG1 into deadly situation when they come across a new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Colonel Cameron Mitchell was walking along a corridor of the Odyssey heading to one of the labs when he heard singing.

Arriving at the lab he stopped in the doorway, a smile forming on his face. The image greeting him was not something that you usually encountered aboard a spaceship, but in the few months that he had been commander it was something that no longer took him by surprise, but it did still make him smile.

In the lab before him was Doctor Anna Shaw. She was dressed in uniform, or at least part of her was. Below the waist she was all regulation with form-fitting black trousers and black boots, above the waist she was wearing one of her favorite t-shirts, it was red with a picture of Animal from the Muppet's. Her back was to him, her red hair pulled up into a ponytail that was swinging from side to side. The singing was coming from her. And not only was she singing she was also dancing.

Cameron stood there watching for a few moments, admiring the view he had of the woman he loved. Shortly the song changed to one of their favorites

_"Baby, when I think about you, I think about love  
Darling, I don't live without you and your love_

_If I had those golden dreams of my yesterday  
I would wrap you in the heaven, but they lay dying on the way_

_Feel like makin'...  
Feel like makin' love,..."_

As Anna continued to dance gently to the song singing the words, he went up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. Anna leaned into him, smiling and the two of them stayed like that, singing and swaying to the music.

As the song neared the end Cameron leaned down and whispered into Anna's ear, "You know Doc, that sounds like a good idea."

Anna turned around, smiling at him. Slipping her arms around his neck she gave him a kiss. Pulling back she said, "Indeed"

Laughing Cameron lifted her up and carried her singing back to their quarters.

***S***S***

"Stop that!" said Anna trying not to giggle.

Cameron continued tracing his fingers along her naked back, tickling her ever so lightly.

"Cam!" laughing, Anna rolled over facing him. "You are a very bad man."

The smile on her face told Cameron that she thought otherwise, but he stopped what he was doing, his hand pausing on the curve of her waist. "Doc," he said giving her a kiss.

"Cam," she said returning the kiss, "I really do need to get back to work."

"Doc, you forget I'm the commander of the Odyssey...," said Cam leaning over and planting a kiss on her shoulder, "... and I give you... permission ... to hand in... your report late," he said, planting kiss after kiss along her shoulder between each word or so.

"Mmm... and what about General O'Neill? The report is also for him. Or are you going to give me a note, saying that I had other..." Anna paused, and began to place kisses on Cam's neck. "... matters to... attend to?"

Cameron chuckled softly. "Now that sounds like a good idea. I can just see the General's face."

Anna laughed softly. "It would certainly be the most interesting excuse he's ever heard," she said, just before Cameron began to kiss her properly.

***S***S***

"Is everything alright, Vala Mal Doran?"

In all the time Teal'c had known Vala he had rarely seen her lost for words.

"This is General O'Neill's place?"

"Indeed. We have been here before."

"I know. It just looks different to what I remember. It does have running water?" Vala said, her voice full of doubt as she approached the front door with Teal'c close behind her. .

"I believe it has everything that is required."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Vala looked around her, hoping that anything that was alive outside, wasn't also alive on the inside. It was bad enough having to sleep it rough when on missions but this was a get together with friends, surely some comfort was to be expected.

Just then the front door opened.

"T, good to see you. You too Vala. Come on in," greeted General Jack O'Neill.

Jack led them inside and walked over to the fridge, taking out a beer for himself. "T, I'm guessing you'll have a cranberry juice," he said pouring a glass and handing it to Teal'c, "Vala, what'd be? I've got beer... and..."

"You wouldn't happen to have any...?" Seeing the look on the General's face, she decided it was best not to ask. "Beer it is." Taking a bottle of cold beer from the General's hand.

"Sam's outside," said Jack walking back outside.

Sitting in a deck chair in the sun was Samantha Carter, looking very relaxed and happy. Seeing Vala and Teal'c she got up and gave them both a hug. "It's good to see you."

"It is good to see you also, Samantha Carter," said Teal'c smiling faintly.

"Muscles, you know you can just call her Sam."

Teal'c looked down at Vala. "I am aware of whom Samantha Carter is, we have been friends for some time."

Vala leaned over to Sam. "I'm trying to get him to loosen up a bit. As you can see it's still a work in progress," she said giving Teal'c a wink.

Teal'c looked at Vala impassively, knowing that she was only teasing him he ignored her. "Colonel Mitchell and Doctor Shaw have not yet arrived?" he asked.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," said Jack sitting down on a deck chair, taking a mouthful of cold beer.

"And Daniel Jackson, he will also be attending?"

"He finally contacted us," replied Sam, answering for Jack, "He said he'll be here."

Daniel had been off world doing research, and none of them had seen or heard from him in the past few months. Though they all knew what Daniel was like when involved in a project, even Jack had been slightly concerned by the lack of contact.

"Hello?... Jack?... Sam?... anyone there?" called out Daniel appearing from the side of the cabin.

"Danny boy." Jack got up and went over to Daniel slapping him on the shoulder, pleased to see him.

"Daniel," said Sam, giving him a hug. Looking at Daniel she thought he looked tired, a rest would do him good.

"Jack, Sam, Teal'c. It's good to see you," he said looking around at them and pausing at Vala, looking directly at her, "Vala, you look good."

"Daniel, darling. I always look good," she said smiling at him and standing back a little.

Since that terrible talk when she had told him how she felt, there had been an awkwardness between them. She had thought that having some time away would do them both some good, but seeing him now, she realized how much she had missed him, still it was pointless wishing for things to be different, Daniel had made his feelings about her perfectly clear.

Vala took a deep breath and carried on, "So, found any new discoveries. Treasure maybe, in those dusty old trinkets, you're always looking at."

"Those dusty old trinkets, as you call them, have saved your life... a lot." Still the same old Vala, he thought. Which was good, he wanted things to go back to a friendly footing. "And you, how are things going with you and Teal'c?"

"Oh, you know, negotiated a peace treaty, started war, ended a war, started a war again..."

"Vala Mal Doran has proven herself to be a value member of the team," said Teal'c. He sensed that there was some tension between the two of them. Though he did not know for sure, he was sure that something had happened between them. During his time working with Vala she had rarely mentioned Daniel. Silence, he thought, said a lot.

Just then they all heard the sound of a car pulling up. Jack smiled. "Sounds like Cameron and Anna now," he said recognizing the sound of Cameron's 1965 mustang.

"Indeed," nodded Teal'c

Vala was the first to see Cameron and Anna walk around the back of the cabin. They were smiling and holding hands. They looked happy, she thought. Looking at them she noticed a ring on Anna's hand, was that a diamond?

"You've brought treasure back!" Vala said going up to Anna and grabbing her hand. She peered at the ring. "Mmmm... nice color, good clarity, quite valuable, I should think." Turning to the others, "I thought you told me that I wasn't allowed to bring treasure back, well, what do you call this?" waving Anna's hand in front of them.

"Vala!" said Cameron, pulling Anna's hand out of her grasp, "It's not treasure."

"Oh? Looks like treasure to me. I tell you, its alright for you to bring some back. But, oh no, the alien is not allowed to. Its... discrimination!"

"Vala!" several voices cried.

Cameron carried on, "Its an engagement ring. I brought it. I didn't steal it. Okay?"

"Engagement ring..?" she said looking at them all. They were all smiling, well Muscles was kind of smiling, if you could call it that. She looked at Anna again, who was blushing. Suddenly she remembered the significance of what an engagement ring was to the Tau'ri, realization hitting her. "OH! An engagement ring. That means..."

"... their getting married!" squealed Sam, unable to contain herself any longer. She rushed forward giving them both a hug.

For the next few seconds they all congratulated the couple. Jack slapped Cameron on the back. "So, you finally asked the big question?"

"Yes, sir." Holding her hand, he looked down at Anna, smiling.

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration," said Jack walking towards the cabin. In a minute he was back carrying a bottle of champagne and some paper cups.

"I thought you didn't have anything else to drink..." Vala looked at him in surprise.

"Jack, how did you know?" asked Sam, herself surprised by the champagne.

"Oh, you don't get to be a General, without having some idea of what's going on," he said handing out the cups and popping the cork.

Sam, shook her head, the man still knew how to surprise her. Taking a sip of the champagne, she turned to the happy couple. "So... have you set a date yet?"

Looking slightly sheepish Cameron answered, "Actually, we're thinking of soon... very soon."

The others all stopped looking on, curious "How soon, a soon?" said Jack.

"Well...," said Cameron and Anna at the same time.

Laughing, Anna continued for both of them, "We're thinking of in a few weeks time." Seeing the surprise on their faces, she carried on, "It just didn't make any sense to wait."

"Yep, she wants to make an honest man of me. That, and the fact that she can't keep her hands off me..."

"Cam!" Anna laughed, a faint blush appearing on her face. Cameron gave her a wink and that smile that melted her heart every time.

"The truth is, it feels right. When its right, its right," he said.

They all talked late into the night. Talking about the upcoming wedding and catching up with each others news. Eventually they all headed to bed, worn out but happy.

Cameron and Anna stayed outside. laying on the sleeping bag they had brought, looking up at the stars. Cameron put his arm around her, as Anna snuggled next to him, her head laying on his chest. With his free arm he pointed out the stars and the places he had visited. Feeling Anna relax in his arms, he knew she was slowly drifting of to sleep. He continued looking up at the stars. Life was good, he thought, a smile on his face.

***S***S***


	2. Chapter 2

"... you may kiss the bride," announced the celebrant, looking at the happy couple.

As the words were said the smile that had been on Cameron's face for most of the ceremony got even bigger, matching the one that was reflected back at him on Anna's face. Cameron kissed his new wife slowly, the kiss deepening as she responded back, putting her arms around his neck as he clasped her around the waist, holding her close as he bent her slowly backwards as the kiss became more passionate. Hearing lots of clapping and congratulating calls, they stopped kissing as Cameron straighten up holding Anna in his arms and lifting her off the ground, both of them laughing with happiness. Cameron put her back down on the ground as they turned to their friends and family, smiling.

As music quietly filled the air Anna moved forward, holding Cameron's hand. Smiling she turned to him, "Dance with me," she said, leading him towards an open space on the grass, and slipping off her shoes.

Cameron laughed. "Ok, Doc, just a sec."

Letting go of Anna's hand, he pulled off his jacket and tie and threw them to one side. "Now I'm ready," he said slipping his hand back into Anna's. Laughing and smiling at each other, they began to dance.

"Would you care to dance Vala Mal Doran?" Teal'c, watching others going up to dance along with Colonel Mitchell and Doctor Shaw, saw the slightly wistful look on her face.

"Why Muscles, I didn't know you knew how to dance," said Vala, slightly surprised. Now this she had to see.

"Indeed. Doctor Shaw provided a demonstration and was most instructive."

"Anna gave you lessons?" Now Vala was really curious.

Teal'c nodded at her as way of reply.

Just then Daniel joined them. "Vala, would you like to dance?"

Vala tried to keep the joy off her face. "Two handsome men, asking me to dance? This bridesmaid job is beginning to look very attractive."

"Speaking of which, you did a good job and you look lovely," said Daniel looking at Vala intently. The truth was he didn't think he had seen her look more beautiful. The simple midnight blue dress brought out the green of her eyes and made her black hair seem even darker.

"Why Daniel, compliments even. Are you feeling alright?" Vala was secretly pleased that he noticed, but still it wasn't like Daniel to be so... well, nice, actually. It was a little unnerving.

"I believe it is customary for the best man to compliment the bridesmaid," said Teal'c, sensing Vala's discomfort.

Daniel turned to look at Teal'c, as if suddenly remembering something. "Of course, I'd forgotten. This is your first wedding. I mean, Earth wedding. For both of you in fact."

"Indeed it is, Daniel Jackson. Doctor Shaw was kind enough to inform me of the details of what is involved."

"Anna's been giving him dancing lessons," interjected Vala, pointing at Teal'c.

"Oh?" Daniel said with a questioning look.

Teal'c couldn't help wondering why they both seemed surprised that he knew how to dance. The movements that Doctor Shaw had shown him had been easy to follow, though he had struggled with the concept of 'feeling the music' that the Doctor had described. The steps themselves were not hard, but it did seem to him that some dancing was a very intimate thing to do. He had been a little uncomfortable when Doctor Shaw had touched him, putting his hands on her shoulder and waist. Still, looking at them now, Colonel Mitchell and her seemed to enjoy it.

"Doctor Shaw informed me that dancing was involved at this type of event. It seemed wise to learn." Changing the subject he carried on, "And I believe that cake is also involved."

"Well, first there's dancing. And you asked me first, so sorry Daniel maybe later," said Vala taking Teal'c hand and leading him to where the others were dancing.

Daniel watched them, seeing Vala take control of the situation. Teal'c was hesitate at first, but with Vala in charge she soon had him dancing along with others. Daniel shook his head slightly, wondering if Teal'c really knew what he was getting into. She'll probably have him dancing on the table in no time, he thought to himself, the smile on his face getting broader at the image that created.

Seeing Jack and Sam talking on the other side of the dancers, he headed their way. Jack and Sam smiled at his approach.

"So Daniel, not dancing I take it?" said Jack.

"No. I think I'll leave it to the others for now."

"They look happy together," said Sam, looking over at Cameron and Anna. Admiring not only their dancing but their ease with each other.

"Yeah, they do." Daniel's voice sounded a little wistful.

As the song changed General Landry went up to the happy couple and began to dance with Anna. Cameron came over to Jack, Sam and Daniel, joining them, grabbing a cold beer on the way.

"She looks beautiful," said Sam noticing Cameron watching Anna, and the big smile on his face.

"Yes, she does," said Cameron, his eyes focused on Anna dancing.

God, she looked amazing, he thought, appreciating the simple dress. The spaghetti straps that went over her shoulders and crossed over at the back giving him a glimpse of smooth skin. The rest of the dress flowed down revealing two thigh high splits in the front as she moved which showed off her great legs, the splits stopping at mid thigh. To complete the look her hair was pulled back from the sides and clasped at the back with pieces of jasmine and pearls, the rest of her hair falling down her back in long curls. She looked elegant and incredibly sexy at the same time. To Cameron she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Turning his attention back to the others Cameron gave Sam a quick look up and down. "You look nice Sam. It was, he thought, only the second time he had seen Sam wearing a dress. She looked good.

Smiling, Sam glanced quickly down at herself. She had been unsure about wearing the dress, but when Jack had said how nice it looked on her, she had decided to give it a go. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself."

Cameron smiled in response. "So Sir, not dancing yourself?" he asked, speaking to Jack.

"Cameron. I think it's okay if you call me Jack. We're off duty and we've known each other how many years? In case you haven't noticed this is a wedding. Your wedding. I think we can drop the formalities and relax. Okay?"

"Sorry, Jack. Force of habit."

Nodding Jack replied to Cameron's question, "I'll think I leave the dancing to you kids. As Carter will testify I've got two left feet."

"You're not that bad!" said Sam, as Jack gave her a quick smile.

Noticing her empty glass, he went over to the drinks table to get a refill. "Actually, he is that bad," said Sam, once he was out of earshot, lowering her voice just in case, so Jack wouldn't hear, as he came back with two drinks in his hand.

***S***S***

It was now a clear and beautiful evening with the night sky filled with stars. The rest of the afternoon had gone well, with much laughter and talking. For Cameron and Anna, the day had been perfect, getting married to each other, sharing the day with friends and family.

Watching them, Daniel could see how happy they were. It had been a good day, he had even had several dances, sharing a dance with Anna, Sam and Cam's mom. So far he hadn't had a dance with Vala, she had been busy laughing and dancing with just about everyone else instead. Still he was hopeful. But first he needed to talk to Jack.

"Jack. I need to talk to you about something."

"So Daniel, something on your mind, I take it?" Jack had known Daniel long enough to when something was up. As soon as he had seen Daniel at the engagement party a few weeks ago, he had suspected as much. He was just surprised that it had taken Daniel this long to bring it up.

"Look, I know this isn't probably the right place, but I think I've discovered something important... really important" pausing he continued "It could change our entire view of the Stargate system. Of the universe."

***S***S***


	3. Chapter 3

"I wonder what Jackson wants to talk to us about?" said Cameron to Anna.

The two of them were in the elevator heading down towards the briefing room at Stargate Command after arriving back the day before from their honeymoon.

"Mmm..."

Cameron turned to her. "Okay Doc, spill. What do you know?"

Anna paused briefly considering. "The truth? Not much..." She paused again, unsure how to explain. Her conversation with Daniel had been vague to say the least. "He asked a lot questions. Mostly about the Entity that merged with me."

"Merged? Is that what we're calling it now? Seemed more like it was getting you to do your best Linda Blair impersonation," said Cameron, giving her a quick smile to let her know he was okay talking about what the entity had put her through. Personally he hoped she'd never have to go through anything like that again. It had just about killed her. Seeing her suffer like that had been hell.

"I know, maybe not the best choice of words. Despite what it did to me, it wasn't its intention to cause me harm. Anyway, Daniel was interested in knowing more about it. I get the feeling he might of found something out about it, on the planet. He's been away a lot, I think he's been doing research on the Entity."

"Yeah, Sam mentioned that none of them had heard anything from him since we left. Its a bit unusual, even for Jackson. Even when he's doing his thing, he still makes time for people. Must be good, whatever it is."

As the elevator stopped and they stepped out, Cam pulled Anna towards him. Glancing quickly around, making sure no-one could see them, he gave her a kiss.

"Why Colonel Mitchell, does that mean I get a kiss every time we come to work?" she said, smiling at him

Cameron smiled back at her with his bad boy grin. "Yep. The rewards of being in command". He gave her another kiss, before pulling gently away. "Come on lets go and see the gang."

***S***S***

General Jack O'Neill looked up as Cameron and Anna arrived in the briefing room. At least they weren't holding hands, he thought. He had wondered how it was going to be having a married couple working together. It was a first for the Stargate Program, and there had been some concerns, but he knew that both Cameron and the Doc were more than capable of acting professional.

He smiled when he saw the Doc's t-shirt through her open jacket. It was black with a 'little green man' on it, looking a bit like an Asgard, and the words 'We Come In Peace'.

The Doc had a sense of humor. It was one of the reasons he had hired her. That and the fact that she had a brain, was good at her job, and she had guts. You had to admire a woman who could tell a four-star general exactly what you thought of him, especially when she had been wearing a t-shirt with a Muppet on it at the time. Her language, he had heard, had been particularly colorful. True she had nearly been fired after wards, but she hadn't backed down. Yep, he liked what he had seen and heard about her. Unconventional as hell, he knew she would fit right in.

"Okay Daniel, we'll all here. Tell the others what you told me." Jack turned to the others, "You'll going to love this."

"We've always assumed that the Ancients were one of, if not the oldest race in the universe, going back millions of years," Daniel paused, making sure they were listening, "What if they're not the oldest? What if there was something here before them?'

"You mean the Entity," said Anna, more as a statement than as a question.

"Yes," replied Daniel, giving a nod to Anna.

"But its dead," said Cameron looking around at the others for confirmation, "Isn't it?"

"Maybe. We have no way of knowing for sure. But you're right. I do think it has gone. But I think there might be another one."

Cameron looked at Daniel in surprise. "There's another one?" He looked around at the others to see what their reactions were. "You're joking, aren't you? Didn't that thing go on about being '_alone_'? You're trying to tell us that it was what, pulling a fast one?"

"Daniel, why don't you carry on," said Jack quietly.

"I found some references in the Ancients database on Atlantis. Unfortunately its kind of vague, but they make reference to an intelligent being, one that learned about ascension from. And we know from the Entity itself that it called the Ancients '_the young ones._"

"Daniel we know this." Seeing the looks on the others faces, Vala carried on, "Well, we do! We were all there when that thing spoke. And besides Anna told us it was disappointed in the Ancients. I mean, if it was disappointed with beings on a higher plain, what's it going to think of us? That's if there is another one. I'm with Mitchell on this one. Didn't it go on, and on about being '_alone_."

"I think it thought it was 'alone.'" With that he brought up an image of the cavern on a screen up front. Going up to it Daniel continued, "We assumed that these 7 pillars that were standing were all of them. One of the pillars was in Ancient. But I also found evidence of 2 other pillars. In pieces, buried under dust, like they were part of the floor. Some of the writing on these pieces was in Asgard."

"So the Asgard knew about this entity also?" asked Sam. Daniel was being very calm, she thought. Usually when he had a big announcement like this, he got very excited.

"Yes they did." Daniel decided to jump right in with the real news. "I also found a gate address. Each symbol was next to a pillar. It took awhile to make them clear enough to see." With that he brought up 9 symbols on the screen.

"Daniel, that's... nine symbols," said Sam, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice and failing.

"Yes, it is," he said calmly.

"That's not possible," she said shaking her head. She was beginning to think that maybe Daniel had lost it. He really had been working way to hard...

***S***S***


	4. Chapter 4

"Carter," said General Jack O'Neill.

Across from him, Samantha Carter fiddled with her fork staring down at her plate, her mind obviously someplace else, thinking about the events of the day, more importantly the news that Daniel had casually announced, belying its actual importance.

"Sam," he tried again.

Sam looked up, suddenly aware of where she was. Jack was looking at her, a slight smile on his face. Sam smiled back. "Sorry. I guess I'm still trying to get my head around it."

"Yep, pretty big stuff."

"You don't think Daniel's..."

"... cuckoo?" finished Jack arching his eyebrow, "Probably."

"That's not quite what I meant," she said smiling, "But he has been working hard. Maybe he's seeing what he wants to see..."

"Why? Because he thinks that there's a gate address with a ninth chevron. Or that he's sure there's a super gate above the planet. Or maybe it's because he thinks that if we go to that gate address we'll find a being that is older than the Ancients?"

"When you put it like that..."

"Sam. Let me ask you something. With all that we've seen, why is this so hard to believe?"

"You're right. Theoretically speaking it could be possible... its just wow!"

"Wow? That's all you've got?"

Sam started to get excited as it began to sink it. "Think what this could mean. It opens up... so many possibilities. We've been to so many planets as it is, yet we haven't even really begun to scratch the surface. If that super gate is really there like Daniel thinks it is, and we put in that gate address..."

"My thoughts exactly. Though you could be right about Daniel working too hard. He does seem kinda distracted, like he's got something on his mind..."

"Besides what is possibly one of the biggest discovery we've ever made?" Sam said, smiling.

Jack gave a chuckle. "Yeah, there is that and of course this is Daniel we're talking about after all. He does have a history of getting wrapped up in things. Anyway it looks like he might of found something. Interested, much?"

"Interested? You mean going to see if the super gate is there... God, yes!"

"I thought you might say that," he said smiling.

"We're really going to do this? Aren't we?" said Sam, her face glowing with excitement.

In response Jack just smiled and took a sip of his beer.

***S***S***

Cameron glanced at Anna as she drank her tea, her foot tapping to some tune that only she could hear in her head, humming slightly as she did so. She was sitting on a bench in the locker room, dressed and ready in her SGC uniform, her pack on the floor in front of her as she watched Cameron finished packing his own pack. It was early in the morning and it was just the two of them in here.

"Looking forward to going on the mission, are we?" said Cameron, smiling and giving a chuckle.

"How could you tell," answered Anna, smiling back, "But, yes you're right, I'm a little excited."

"Just a little?" Cameron tried to keep the smirk of his face as he glanced at her again, raising his eyebrow slightly in a intimation of Teal'c's own questioning look.

"Okay, a lot," Anna replied, laughing

"I figured as much," said Cameron, smiling back at her as he finished securing his pack. As Anna stood up, he went over to her, brushing a strand of her hair back off her forehead. Getting serious for a moment he looked at her. "You okay with this?"

"Oh, yes."

Anna reached out and gently touched Cam's face, smiling and looking directly into his eyes. She could tell he was excited about it, but also slightly concerned for her. With the unusual nature of their jobs, they had talked about the risks. They accepted that death would come one day, either one of them could die. They just weren't in any hurry to get there. "This is just too wonderful for words. How could we not go?"

Cameron chuckled softly, before leaning forward and giving her a kiss. "I had a feeling you were going to say that. And you're right. It's pretty wonderful. Man, we really do have the best job in the world."

Anna snuggled into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she returned his kiss. "I couldn't of said it better myself."

***S***S***

"Sir, you want the chair?"

Cameron made a move to get out of the command chair as General O'Neill arrived on the bridge of the Odyssey. Sam was with him, which meant that they were all here, along with a handful of crew who were also on board.

"It's your ship. I'm just along for the ride." Seeing the looks of the others, Jack smiled as he realized that they had not been expecting him to come along on this mission. "You think I was going to miss out on this?"

"No Sir," said Cameron leaning back in the chair.

"Well, Daniel. This is your show," said Jack, looking at Daniel and indicating that he should do something.

"Right. Well there should be a gate somewhere in orbit of the planet. Once we find it, we can encode the gate address."

"You didn't happen to find some more details about exactly where this gate is, like a map, by any chance?" said Vala, plonking her behind on the edge of a desk.

"It's a super gate, isn't it? Can't imagine it'll be too hard to find," said Cameron.

"Daniel?" Jack looked at Daniel again, waiting with impatience.

"I'm not exactly sure if you could call it a super gate..." Seeing the looks of the others he clarified further, "I'm fairly sure it's big though. At least big enough for a ship to get through."

"Yeah, well when we find it, we just might find out how true that is," said Cameron.

"Indeed," affirmed Teal'c.

"Well, then, let's find out shall we." Jack tried to keep the frustration out of his voice. Why wasn't he surprised by Daniel's vagueness, you think after all these years he would of learned.

Turning to Captain Harris Cameron gave the order. "You heard the General. Make it so!"

"Cam!" groaned Anna and Sam.

"Sorry. I always wanted to say that," he said, giving Anna a wink.

"So?"

Jack looked from Sam to Daniel and back again.

"So..., I guess we try dialing the gate address." Sam, looked around at the others for confirmation, sensing that like her they were all excited .

"Ya think?" said Jack with a raised eyebrow, "Somehow I don't think the idea was just to stand around and look at the thing."

"No Sir."

"Personally, I can't wait to see whats there. Just hope we don't find ourselves in the middle of a black hole."

"Then it'll be a short trip, wouldn't it." Jack looked over at Cameron, understanding his eagerness to go through the gate.

"Indeed, it would," answered Teal'c.

Sam walked over to the built-in DHD. Her hand hovered over the first symbol, before she turned to Daniel. So far he had been very quiet.

"Daniel. Maybe you should do the honours," said Sam, stepping back from the DHD.

"Sam's right." Jack nodded.

Daniel walked forward. Not saying anything he punched in the gate address, pausing as his hand hovered over the DHD, before shutting his eyes and hitting the 9th and final symbol. For the next few seconds there was total silence on the bridge.

"It worked," said voices, mingling together.

Daniel recognized one of them as Sam, before opening his eyes. Before him was the event horizon. Daniel took a slow, deep breath. He had been right. "We should go through," he said quietly.

***S***S***


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel was suddenly aware that he was lying on a bed. Propping himself up on his elbows, he saw that he was in the infirmary of the Odyssey. Jack was sitting in a chair nearby.

Getting up, Jack walked over to him. "So... how you're feeling?"

"Okay, I think. What happened?" Daniel slowly pulled himself upright and swung his legs off the bed, sitting on the edge of it, his hands resting on it for support.

"Don't know," shrugged Jack,"Other than we went through the Stargate. And woke up feeling like crap. That about covers it."

"What I'm doing here?" Looking around the room Daniel noticed there was no-one else with them. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, their okay. In fact we'll all feeling better. You're the last to wake up. We've all been out cold for about an hour. So how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"No... dizziness?... throwing up?... feeling like you've got the worst hangover but without the fun of getting there?..."

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a bit hung over. I could murder a strong cup of coffee."

"I think you might want to come and see this first."

With that Daniel suddenly remembered. "We did it! We've come through."

**~*~*~*~ **

"It's a ship"

Daniel looked out of the window of the bridge.

"Yeah, kind of noticed that." Jack moved away from the window.

"That's all you've got to say? '_It's a ship'_!" Vala, standing next to Daniel, looking up at him. "I have to admit that its not the most startling discovery ever made, but still I would've of thought you might be a little more excited."

Ignoring her Daniel went over to Sam. "What do the scans say?"

"Not much. No signs of life. No energy readings. I don't recognize it from anything we've seen before."

"Daniel?" Jack gave him a questioning look.

"I have no idea." He looked back out the window in front of him. It was a ship. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting.

"Well, I for one vote for option A," said Cameron.

"Which is...?" Jack glanced at Cameron, pretty sure where this was going.

"To have a look," said Anna answering the question.

"What Doc said. We didn't come all the way here for nothing, did we?"

"Do we have an option B?" asked Vala, curious.

"There's always an option B," said Cameron and Jack at the same time.

**~*~*~*~ **

"Looks like someone's laying out the welcome mat."

Cameron looked around. The ship had been in darkness when they had first beamed on, but within seconds, the area around them was lit up.

"Mitchell. Everything okay over there?" Jack had stayed behind as acting commander of the Odyssey, along with Sam who was carrying out scans of the galaxy they were in. The readings were proving to be very interesting.

"Yep, all okay over here. Looks like there is still some power, the lights have just come on. We're going to split up and have a look around."

Cameron turned to the others. "All right boys and girls. You go that way. The Doc and I will head this way. Lets see if anyone's home." With that he and Anna headed off, leaving Daniel, Teal'c and Vala to go in the other direction.

**~*~*~*~ **

"You know when I agreed to come on this little excursion I didn't expect that walking would be involved."

Vala couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. After all the drama of Daniel's discovery this felt like a let down.

"And what exactly did you expect?" asked Daniel. He was along side her, while Teal'c was a few feet ahead of them.

"Well I don't know, maybe some kind of advanced beings, friendly of course. Don't fancy having an alien popping out my chest."

"You've watched Alien?"

"That is correct Daniel Jackson," called out Teal'c, "Although I have never yet met such a creature. If it existed it would've of made a formidable adversary."

"Yes... I'm sure it would of." Daniel shook his head, he could easily imagine that Teal'c would've put up one hell of a fight, if the creature had been real

Lowering his voice slightly so that Teal'c couldn't over hear them, he talked to Vala. "How are things with you?"

"Why Daniel, I almost think you missed me," she said giving him a wink. Part of her hoped it was true.

"I did."

Vala stopped in her tracks. Daniel came closer to her, reaching out and lightly touching her shoulder. For a few seconds she stayed perfectly still where she was, staring ahead at Teal'c. She wanted to believe him. "Good," she said, finally walking forward.

Daniel stared after her, a thoughtful look on his face.

**~*~*~*~ **

"You're enjoying this," said Anna, giving Cam a smug smile.

"Doc, any day that I get to go to a different galaxy, hell a different planet, is a good day."

"You're such a kid."

Cameron, turning to Anna and giving her a grin. "Yep."

Just then they entered a large room. the lights and various consoles coming on as they did so. Once lit up they could see that it looked like the bridge of the ship. Going up to a console, Anna turned to Cam. "It is kind of cool!" she said smiling.

Giving a chuckle, as he noticed the smile and the excited look in her eyes. "Now who's the kid."

"Yep," she said, giving him a cheeky grin before she turned her attention to the screen.

Cameron came alongside her. "Do you understand any of this?" he asked giving a nod towards the screen.

"Mmm, maybe. I just need to study it for a minute."

**~*~*~*~ **

"Daniel Jackson. You have found something?" Teal'c had turned around to see Daniel staring at one of the walls. He appeared to be studying some writing.

Looking up with a slightly surprised look on his face, Daniel gave a nod. "I think we're on an Ancient ship."

**~*~*~*~ **


	6. Chapter 6

"We're on an Ancient ship," Daniel spoke over the comm.

"Anna just said the exact same thing. Man, these guys really did get around," Cam responded back "You might wanna come and look at this. I think we found the bridge."

"You did?" Daniel glanced at Teal'c and Vala as they all heard this bit of news. Understanding the importance of this Teal'c had already started walking.

"We're on our way," continued Daniel as he and Vala followed Teal'c.

**~*~*~*~ **

Looking up Daniel took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He and the others had arrived on the bridge, and he had been busy reading data from one of the console,

"It's definitely Ancient," he said, putting his glasses back on.

"You've been studying that for what, 30 minutes, and that's all you've come up with?" Vala was starting to get a bit fed up. They had come all this way and all they had found was an Ancient ship. It didn't seem that big a deal to her.

Giving her a quick glare he carried on, "Yes. Well, I'm sorry but at the moment its the best I can do. The language here is different to the Ancient language that we know of. Most of what I've been able to translate so far deals with the ships systems."

"Anything helpful?" asked Cameron.

"Well, the ship's got life support. But then I guess we knew that already. Most of the other systems appear to be off-line. I'm guessing it suffered some serious damage and the crew either abandoned ship or..."

"Or...?" Vala didn't like the sound of where this was going.

"Or, they died."

"Oh! So no friendly beings then?" Now Vala really was disappointed.

"I wouldn't give up on that idea just yet," Cameron was still hopeful.

Sensing that the others were keen to continue looking around the ship Daniel said, "Look give me some time to read through this. There's a lot to take in." He turned to Anna. "I could use some help."

"I'll be glad to help, though my knowledge of the Ancient language is pretty poor compared to yours."

"From what I heard from Jack you've managed to pick up quite a bit while on the Odyssey. Anyway the company would be nice."

"Jackson's right. Having the two of you working through the logs, you'll get the job done faster," contributed Cameron.

As he and the others made to leave Cameron talked to Jack over the comm, "Sir, it looks like we're on an Ancient ship. Daniel and the Doc are going to go through the ship's logs to see what they can find out. Teal'c, Vala and I are going to continue having a look around."

"Did you just say an 'Ancient' ship?" Back on the Odyssey Jack gave Sam a surprised look at this piece of news.

"Yes Sir."

"Well, okay then. Report back when you find out anything else."

"Will do." Cameron adjusted his cap before leaving to carry on looking around the ship.

**~*~*~*~ **

Sometime later...

"Now this is interesting..."

Anna went over to Daniel, who looked up as she stood next to him. He carried on, "I think I've found the captain's final entry. If I press this and this I might be able to play it in full." As Daniel touched some symbols on the console an image appeared. They could just make out the image of a man.

"_We've been hit...energy... shut down... We've been unable ... online... done this...responsible_ ..." The image was badly distorted with static, though they could see that the man was deeply distressed and in severe pain.

After the recording ended Anna and Daniel looked at each other

"You're right that was interesting," said Anna.

Just then the main lights flickered a few times and then were gone. The two of them stood in semi-darkness, the consoles and some floor lighting providing just enough light to see.

"Somehow I don't think that's a good sign, do you?" said Anna going over to another console. Glancing quickly at it she looked up as Cameron's voice came over the comm.

"Hey kids, we've seemed to have lost the lights."

"Same here," Anna paused staring at her console, "And Cam, I think someone is accessing the ship's database."

Looking at his console Daniel spoke, "Anna's right. I think there might be someone on board." Looking over at Anna he gave her a worried look.

"Right. We're heading back to you," replied Cameron, looking at Teal'c and Vala who had already started heading back to the bridge.

**~*~*~*~ **

Cameron and his team were nearing the bridge when they came across a figure standing about 15 feet in front of them, blocking their way ahead. The figure was humanoid in shape and dressed in a black, shiny suit covering it's entire body including the head. Just then the figure turned and raised its arm, several small projectiles shot out.

Cameron and the others took a step backwards and turned running. The projectiles were too fast for them and hit all three of them before they had gotten far. As each projectile hit them it sent an electric current through their bodies and they fell to the floor unconscious.

**~*~*~*~ **

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Ancient ship...

"What is it?" Daniel could see the thoughtful, concentrated look on Anna's face, as if she was listening to something.

In response Anna pulled out a Beretta. "Something's wrong," she said, walking closer to Daniel. Just then a black suited figure appeared in the doorway. As she raised her gun ready to pull the trigger a projectile hit her, Daniel spun around with his weapon in his hand, when he too was hit by the projectile device.

**~*~*~*~ **

Cameron opened his eyes to find himself staring up at a ceiling. Regaining consciousness, he became aware that his whole body ached and that he was lying on the floor. Slowly he moved into a sitting position, wincing slightly as he did so. Jeez, he felt like he had done 5 rounds with Teal'c. Looking around he could see he was in a semi-dark room, with no visible door from what he could tell. The others were all there with him including Daniel and Anna. "_Well, that went well_" he thought. "_Come to a new galaxy and get thrown in jail"_

"You are awake Colonel Mitchell" Cameron turned to see Teal'c standing, watching over them.

"Yeah. How are you Teal'c?"

"I am fine Colonel Mitchell. We appear to have been captured."

"Yep, you could say that." Cameron sat there for a moment shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "How are the others?" he asked, pulling himself up to check on them, going over to Anna first.

"They appear to be alright, though you are the first to waken."

"Oh... I think I'm going to throw up," said Vala, who had woken and had sat up suddenly.

"The feeling will past Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c had gone over to her and was bending down to offer comfort.

"Doc? Anna?" Cameron bent over Anna, brushing her hair back, which had come loose from her ponytail. Anna stirred, opening her eyes to look into Cam's blue ones staring at her. Seeing her awake he smiled. Anna made a move to sit up. "Easy does it Doc," he said, helping her, "It's got a bit of a kick, but it wears off quickly."

Seeing that Anna was alright he checked on the others including Daniel who was now also awake. Once he checked on them all he began to look around the room they were in. Yep definitely no door that he could see. "So who do you think they are? Ancients?" he asked.

"No, not Ancients. I think it would be safe to say that they probably the ones who attacked the ship, possible killing all the Ancients on board," Daniel answered, "Obviously their an advanced race..."

"Whoa, Daniel, just back track there a minute. The ship was attacked?" Somehow Cameron wasn't surprised, but still it was a worrying thought that someone took out an Ancient ship and killed them all.

"Oh, right, sorry. Just before the lights went out Anna and I found what looked like the last entry made by the ship's captain. It was badly damaged but it looked like some kind of energy weapon attacked the ship knocking out the ship's systems."

Just then a section of the wall opened revealing two armoured aliens.

"Somehow I don't think you guys are here to have a friendly chat," said Cameron facing them.

**~*~*~*~ **


	7. Chapter 7

Cameron's first thought was of the pounding in his head.

Memories slowly came through. An energy blast. A tall powerfully built figure all in black dragging him. A cold, smooth oval shaped device being placed on his forehead, followed by intense pain.

As the memories settled, Cameron became aware of a much more pleasant sensation. A hand was lightly stroking his forehead and hair. It felt nice. This was followed by other thoughts such as that his head was being cushioned by something that was both soft and firm, and he could faintly smell flowers. Anna, he thought and slowly opened his eyes.

"Doc?" Cameron spoke. In the dimness of the room he could just make out her smiling face.

"Hi," she said softly.

The fogginess clearing from his mind, he slowly sat up. "Whoa," he said as a wave of pain and dizziness came over him. Catching his breath, he turned to the concerned face of Anna. "I'm really beginning to dislike these guys."

Anna reached out her hand, running her hand through Cam's hair and pausing it there. "You okay?"

Looking at her intently, he also reached out his hand, gently running it down the side of her face. "Yeah, I'm okay Doc."

"Well, I'm just going to stay here. What's the point in getting up, their only going to knock us down again." Vala took a breath to try and ease the nausea she felt.

Cameron turned to Vala, who was lying on the floor with her knees bent up. She looked very pale and her eyes were glazed and red, as if she had been crying .

"You okay?"asked Cameron

"Never better," said Vala, giving a weak smile.

Slowly standing up, with the Doc's help, he turned to Teal'c who was leaning against a wall with one arm, slightly bent over. "Teal'c?"

"I too am okay, Colonel Mitchell."

Suddenly a section of one of the walls opened up again, revealing Daniel who was roughly pushed into the room. Though he looked a little shaken, at least he wasn't unconscious like the others had been when they had been brought back.

An alien figure entered, walked up to Anna and held her by the throat. One finger pressed on a vertebrae in the back of her neck, a thumb pressed on the front of her throat. It pressed firmly, applying enough pressure to be uncomfortable. Anna had the feeling that it was letting her know that it could kill her in an instant if it wanted to.

As Cameron made a move to take a step forward, the alien holding Anna turned it's head. Raising an arm it sent a small burst of energy at him, causing him to fall onto his knees in pain.

The alien turned its attention back to Anna. Anna felt that the alien was staring at her, even though she could not see it's face. All she could see was her own reflection staring back her from the helmet.

"You are not Asgard," said a voice that was hoarse and raspy, "Nor are you an Ancient"

With that part of the helmet seemed to dissolve becoming slightly transparent. The only feature she could make out were a pair of eyes. The eyes were dark golden with black shimmering iris's, oval in shape. Anna felt that what was staring at her was most definitely very alien. It scrutinized her for a few seconds as if it was confirming something that it already knew, then it let her go. With that it took a step back and disappeared.

**~*~*~*~ **

"Okay, what just happened?" Daniel looked at the spot where the alien had been.

"It appears that it has left," replied Teal'c.

"Yeah, well as long as it's not coming back, that's a good thing." Cameron went over to the open section of the wall. "Looks like it decided to leave the door open on its way out."

"It may very will be a trap, Colonel Mitchell. I would advice caution," said Teal'c coming over to join Cameron in the doorway.

**~*~*~*~ **

For nearly an hour Cameron and the others searched the ship but could find no sign of any aliens. The ship was still in semi-darkness and all the computer were offline, as were their comm links.

"Well, we're not going anywhere in hurry," said Cameron walking onto the bridge with Teal'c behind him.

"I take it no luck finding any shuttles or escape pods." Daniel looked up from where he was sitting.

Cameron shook his head. Suddenly his comm crackled

"Cameron! Cam, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Sam. It's good to hear your voice. We've run into a few problems...," replied Cameron over the comm, relieved the Sam was okay.

"We know," interrupted Sam, "I'm going beam you back" With that Sam activated the Asgard beam and beamed all of them back onto the Odyssey.

**~*~*~*~ **

"... we were lucky, they only knocked out our systems."

Sam, Jack and the others were walking through the semi-darkness of the Odyssey as Sam talked. "With Thor's help I managed to get some of the systems back online."

With that they walked into a lab that was lit up.

"So I see," said Daniel.

"Actually, this lab was the only thing that still had power after the energy charge hit us."

"Oh?" Daniel looked at Sam with surprise.

"We were just as surprised as you are. Thor explained that this lab has some kind of special shielding,"

"Why?" Daniel looked around at the others who seemed just as interested in this piece of news as he was.

Going over to the console Sam touched a pad and a holographic image of Thor appeared. "I haven't asked him yet."

"We kind of thought it was more important to get some of the systems back online. And of course, rescue you," interjected Jack.

"Thor, why has this room got shielding?" said Sam

The image of Thor began to speak, "_The shielding was installed when we implemented the technological upgrades to this ship. Since you are asking about the shielding, I can only come to the conclusion that it has been activated. For that I am deeply sorry. I had hoped that the need to use it would not arise. Obviously that is not the case. The enemy you have encountered are the ???_" The last word that Thor spoke was in the Asgard language.

Seeing the others look to him for understanding what the last part was Daniel translated, "He said 'The Betrayers.'"

"Now why am I thinking, that is not a good thing," Taking off his cap, Cameron took a seat.

"Who are "The Betrayers'?" asked Daniel.

"_They are our greatest enemy, and our greatest shame. You are in grave danger. Do not under estimate them. They are ruthless in their pursuit, and extremely patient."_

"You call them 'The Betrayers', I take it that's not their real name." Daniel was curious by this turn of events. An enemy of the Asgard was definitely something to be worried about.

Before Thor could answer Daniel, Cameron noticed that Anna had gone very still, her face pale and a look on it that he recognised. "Doc, what is it?"

"I think.... I think I might know who 'The Betrayers' are," Anna said this very quietly as if she had trouble believing what she was about to say, yet everything seemed to add to the conclusion she had come to.

"You do?" asked several voices at once, surprised looks on their faces.

For a few seconds it was quiet then Anna spoke again, "It's the Furlings."

**~*~*~*~ **


	8. Chapter 8

"Excuse me?" Jack turned to Anna not quite believing what he had just heard. "Did you just say the Furlings?"

Daniel stared at her, in shock. Slowly comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh my god! Of course! How could I have been so stupid. I mean it makes perfect sense. I should of realized...," his voice getting louder, pacing back and forth.

"Daniel!" Jack decided it was time to intercede, before Daniel's head exploded.

Daniel stopped and looked straight at Jack

"Why do you think we have never met them! In all the years we've been using the Stargate we've met the Asgard, the Nox, the Ancients! Yet we've never met them! Doesn't that strike you as odd?" not wanting a response Daniel continued, "Not only that, why have we found so little evidence of them. In all the writings, databases that I've gone through their hardly mentioned, yet we've found plenty about the Ancients, the Asgard. And I think I've just realized why."

With that Daniel went closer to Thor. "That's why you call them 'The Betrayers'. Because that's what they did, didn't they? The great alliance that you had, it was broken wasn't it? By them, the Furlings."

For a second the hologram said nothing, almost as if it was a living thing and that it was thinking through what to say. Finally Thor spoke, "_Doctor Jackson and Doctor Shaw are correct."_

For a few seconds it was quiet, everyone in the room except Daniel and Anna were in complete shock.

Jack was the first to speak, "Did he just say, what I think he just said?" Quickly he put up his hand to silence Sam who had opened her mouth to speak. "And no Carter. That was not a question. I know what he said."

"Wait a minute. I thought the Furlings were meant to be friends. Now you telling us there... enemies?" said Cameron, looking at all the others, before stopping to look at Anna, "And Doc, how the _hell_, did you know?"

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Daniel. He had to admit he was curious as to how she had figured it out so quickly.

"I wasn't sure. Not really. It just made sense. They attacked an Ancient ship and succeeded in disabling it, killing all the Ancients on board. And then Thor, he called them 'The Betrayers'. Why? It had to be someone that was an enemy of both the Ancients and the Asgard. And the word betrayers, it's personal, it's what you'd call someone who had been a friend or an ally. I knew it couldn't be the Nox. It only left the Furlings."

"Well, when you put it like that." Jack had to admit that what the Doc was saying did make some sense. Still it was a big leap from ally to enemy. They needed to know more about what they were up against. With that he turned to the image of Thor. It felt strange to see Thor here. He knew it was only a holographic image, a representation of all the Asgard knowledge that had been stored on the ship, but it was still strange. Thor had been a friend. And now he and all the other Asgard were gone. Well accept, for the rogue group that Daniel had come across at Atlantis. "Thor..umm buddy. I think you need to tell us more."

"Yes, Jack's right. The Furlings were part of the alliance, what happened to change that? Why are they your enemies?" Daniel looked at the image of Thor.

Thor looked back, his black eyes blinking steadily. Again it appeared as if he was thinking before he spoke, "_You must understand, what happened with the Furlings is not something that we have been willing to talk about. Like the Ancients, many Asgard preferred to wipe out any mention of them and what happened."_

"I understand that. But their here. And if their as dangerous as you say they are, we need to know more. We need to know what we're facing." Daniel was surprised that the holographic Thor seemed almost reluctant to talk. Whatever it was that the Asgard knew, it was obviously something that didn't wish to discuss.

_"I agreed. You must understand that the Furlings have always been a secretive race. But gradually we were able to build an alliance with them based on mutual interests and beliefs. Like all of us involved in the alliance the Furlings were a technologically advanced and benevolent race. Or so we thought. When a group of Ancients discovered evidence that the Furlings were carrying out unwarranted scientific research that had the potential to harm lesser races they confronted them. The Furlings killed them. The Ancients and the Asgard joined forces and followed the Furlings to their home galaxy. The Furlings responded to this act of aggression by destroying their home galaxy by instating a chain reaction that caused their sun to go supernova. Thus killing themselves and all life in their galaxy."_

"They _blew _up their sun! That's a pretty extreme measure, if you ask me." Cameron really didn't like the sound of where this was going.

_"It was, as you say an 'extreme measure'. The Furlings were not the only race in their galaxy, other races were also destroyed. Both the Ancients and the Asgard felt responsible for what happened. Billions of lives had been lost because of our actions. The Furlings had been our allies, yet we did not realise until to late what they were capable of. It is this that is our greatest shame."_

" They committed mass suicide, and took everything that was in range with them?" Anna shook her head in complete shock, this she hadn't been expecting.

"Yes they did, except they obviously didn't all die, did they?" Daniel knew that there was more to the story.

_"You are correct. In time a few of us began to suspect that some of the Furlings had escaped the destruction of their galaxy. It was, we now believe their intention all along. To sacrifice some of themselves, so that a few could go into hiding. We did not realise their true intentions until much later."_

"They really mean business, don't they" Cameron looked at the others, his normal smile gone from his face. All of them realised the seriousness of what Thor was saying.

_"After the destruction of their galaxy. we believe that they worked in secret, never revealing who they were to other races. The Furlings are a patient race, they are quite willing to wait millions of years if it means they can achieve their goal. A few of us now believe that the Furlings were the ones responsible for the plague that killed most of the Ancients." _

"If the Furlings are capable of doing all of this, why have a alliance with them in the first place?" Knowing what he did about the Ancients and the Asgard, Daniel knew that something must of happened to make the Furlings do what they did.

_"Like us the Furlings showed in interest in science and knowledge. They had great concern for the lesser races. Throughout the alliance we developed a connection with them, each unique to each species. I believe that they were genuine in the beginning but that ultimately their desire for knowledge out weighed their desire to help others. They began to desire knowledge over all else, even over the lives of others."_

"So why are they here? If they seek knowledge over all else, what possible knowledge could we have that would make them interested in us?" Daniel had a feeling he knew what the answer was, he just hoped he was wrong.

_"That I do not know."_

Vala went up to Daniel and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was _that _for?" said Daniel glaring at Vala and rubbing his arm.

"This is _all _your fault. If you hadn't found that bloody ninth chevron we wouldn't be in this mess. _You're_ the one that thought we find another entity here. Well you were right, except it wasn't the entity! Its a bunch of suicidal, mass murderers who have the patience of a god! Coming here was _Sooo _not a good idea." With that Vala went and sat down in a chair, arms crossed, glaring at Daniel.

Daniel and the others all stared at her. None of them could remember seeing Vala this angry in a long time, she had actually yelled at Daniel.

Seeing that the others were all looking at her with sympathy and some agreement on what she had just said, Vala felt some of the anger disappear. God that had felt good, she thought.

"So is it time for Option B?" she asked, looking at Jack and Cameron, "Because I vote for leaving as fast as we can, maybe if we go away they'll forget all about us?"

"You mean get the hell out of Dodge," said Cameron, turning to Jack, "It might not be a bad idea, assuming we have enough systems on-line to fly out. And assuming that they will let us go, that part I'm not so sure of."

"With Thor's help I might be able to get propulsion. Though I'm kind of curious as to what knowledge the Furlings think we have." Suddenly a thought occurred to Sam. "You don't think it's something to do with the Entity? I mean that's what we came here for."

_"What is this entity, that you have mentioned?"_

Daniel glanced at the hologram, he had forgotten for a minute that it was still on. "Sam's talking about the entity that Doctor Shaw found on P7X-636. There was an underground cavern with a memorial made of nine pillars. One of the pillars had Asgard writing on it."

Thor or at least the hologram Thor, moved forward almost touching Daniel. Daniel almost took a step back, he hadn't expected that the hologram would move like that. Thor stood staring intently at Daniel. "_You... you went there? It was still alive?"_ Thor spoke in hushed tones and it seemed as if he was about to cry.

"Thor, you okay?" asked Jack, then realized how stupid that sounded, it was a hologram for gods sake. It was not the real Thor.

Daniel bent down, staring directly at Thor. In all in dealings with the real Thor, he had never seen him like this. A hologram couldn't show emotion, could it? "Yes it was, at least part of it was. It made contact with Doctor Shaw before it died."

Thor turned to Anna going up to her. Anna went down on her knees to look at Thor directly. Thor's hand reached out almost touching her before pulling away "_It communicated with you?"_

"Yes."

"_Then you are indeed honored. It sacrificed itself to try and save us._"

"It thought it had failed you."

_"No it did not fail us. We are ones who failed it. In the end each of us chose our own path"_

Looking at Thor and seeing our deeply respectful and sad he appeared to be, Anna suddenly realized what had happened. What the entity had been trying to tell her.

**~*~*~*~ **


	9. Chapter 9

Cameron went over to Anna, laying his hand on her shoulder. "Doc, it's just a hologram. It's not the real Thor."

_"Colonel Mitchell is correct. I am a hologram. __I have all the knowledge of the Thor you knew. I also have his memories and thoughts. When he created me, he installed in me as much of himself as he could. He felt that it would provide a better interface with you and that you would feel more comfortable with a hologram that was capable of expressing thoughts and feelings."_

"Thor was able to do that? I had no idea." Sam came closer to the hologram, trying to look at it from all angles.

"_There is still much about the Asgard that you do not know."_

"So we're finding out."

As Daniel said this the image of Thor disappeared. He had thought the Asgard couldn't surprise him anymore after what had happened at Atlantis. Yet here they were revealing things that none of them had ever thought possible, even if it was through a hologram.

**~*~*~*~ **

"So, are we all going to die a slow agonizing death or are they just going to kill us out right and get it over with quickly?" Vala asked coming into the lab, where Daniel had been for the past 8 hours.

After what Thor had told them, the others had been working to get the ship back up and running. Daniel had gone to the Asgard library and was busy reading through some holographic material that was displayed in front of him.

"I'm glad to see that your taking such a positive spin on things. Though I'm sure the others would prefer not to die, either way."

Vala sat down cross-legged on the floor. "Oh, I want to live. I'm just not sure that's what the Furlings have in mind for us. These are the guys, Daniel, who blew up a sun to try and kill the Ancients and Asgard. And when that didn't work, they waited around for oh, I don't know, _millions _of years before they tried to wipe them all out again. They don't strike me as the giving up type."

"No, their not. According to what Thor said the Furlings value knowledge over all else. I think they wanted to keep that knowledge to themselves. Once they realised that the Ancients and the Asgard could be a threat, maybe even competition, they decided to destroy them."

"So, not the sharing kind then?"

"No."

"What about the Nix, Noc, the... oh you know!"

"The Nox. I don't think the Furlings saw them as a threat. The Nox are pacifists, taking action against the Furlings wasn't their way. And to the outside eye they appear primitive. It's a pretty good cover."

"Maybe we should tell them we're primitive too."

"Yes, well, it's possible that's what they discovered after searching through our minds, which is why they left."

"Why attack us in the first place? I'm still a bit confused about that part," said Vala, who was now resting her chin on hands, her arms propped up on her crossed legs.

"Well...," Daniel paused taking off his glasses, "We're in a ship filled with Asgard technology. When we went on the Ancient ship we activated it due to having the Ancient gene. I''d say those two events were enough to arouse their curiosity."

"You okay?" Vala asked, noticing Daniel rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a headache. Probably due to being hit with that energy charge," he answered, putting his glasses back on turning to Vala, "How are the others getting on?"

"Well Sam's managed to get a most of the systems up; Mitchell's been doing the commandery thing, though he met up with Anna in the corridor and ordered me to go away, so I'm guessing he and Anna are..."

"I would stop right there if I were you, I think I have a pretty good idea."

"You know they might just be talking, but somehow I doubt it." Seeing Daniel's glare she decided it was best to change the topic. "Anyway I was thinking of getting something to eat. All this living on death row has made me hungry."

As Vala made a move to get up Daniel came over taking her hand in his. "Stay." With that Daniel sat down on the floor leaning against the wall. "I'm taking a break for a little awhile. Just need to shut my eyes for a moment."

"Oh... well maybe just for a little while." Vala sat back down, next to him. She was surprised by the request. Usually Daniel was telling her to go away, he must really feeling bad if he wanted her to stay.

She glanced over at him, seeing that he had his eyes closed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I don't really blame you for getting into this mess. Well, not much."

Keeping his eyes closed Daniel spoke "That's okay. I'm sorry too."

"What have you got to be sorry about? I'm the one who did all the yelling. You didn't say a single word. Well except Ow! maybe."

"No, not for today. I mean for before. For what I said to you months ago."

"Oh... Don't worry about it. Haven't given it a second thought. All forgotten. In the past, that kind of thing." Vala got up, walking around the room, looking at everything but Daniel. She couldn't help but wonder why he was bringing this all up now, just when they seemed to be putting this all behind them and getting back on a friendly footing. Typical Daniel, he really did have lousy timing.

Vala stopped, knowing she was babbling, looking over at Daniel. "Look, why don't I go." Vala began walking over to the doorway. "I'll bring you back a sandwich, if you like." Before she left, she turned to see Daniel still sitting there, his eyes closed, it look liked he was sleeping. She stared at him for a few moments and then left.

**~*~*~*~ **

"So what was that between you and Thor?"

Cameron and Anna were walking slowly towards their quarters, his arm around her shoulders, her arm around his waist.

Anna, smiled to herself. He knew her so well.

"I didn't want to say in front of Thor. I know he's only a hologram, but still he has has some of the real Thor's emotions. I think what we were talking about was... upsetting for him."

"Yeah, it was a bit strange. So, what was it that you figured out?"

"The entity, it was protecting them. When it saw what the Furlings were doing, it tried to help. In the end all it could do was protect some of them from the blast. The Asgard and the Ancients were there, Cam. They were all there in the Furling galaxy, that was part of their plan. To destroy all the Ancients and Asgard."

"Vala was right, these guys really are suicidal, mass murderers."

"That pretty much sum's them up."

"What about the entity? The way Thor reacted, the Asgard obviously thought it had died."

"To them it had. They found what was left of it, and buried it, building the memorial out of respect. They just didn't realise that it was still alive. They left it there, dying and all alone."

Stopping where they were, Cameron looked Anna in the eyes, stroking her face. He could see the tears glistening in her eyes. Not saying a word, he pulled her into his arms, holding her close and stroking her hair. Anna wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

**~*~*~*~ **


	10. Chapter 10

Sitting on the edge of the bed Cameron lent over giving Anna a slow, lingering kiss. Part of him was reluctant to leave. Laying here in bed with her in his arms, talking and making love was a much more pleasant way to pass the time. Still his 3 hours were up and it was time to get back to work. At least he felt much more relaxed and rested and he knew that Anna was okay

"I'm going to relieve Jack, stay here and get more rest."

She stirred sleepily, a faint smile on her lips. "Mmm... love you."

Cameron gave her another kiss. "Love you back." Smiling as he got up to leave.

Anna snuggled into Cam's pillow, her thoughts drifting. Images played across her mind.

_Meeting Cameron that first time in her office. The look on his face when he realised she was the doctor. Going through the stargate that first time. Cameron leaning in the doorway of Daniel's office, with that smile of his on his face. That first kiss when she had thrown herself into his arms. Other kisses, making love, dancing together, laughing together, their wedding. All the important events from their lives together.  
_

As she slipped deeper into sleep the images changed.

_Being in the cavern where they had found the entity. Feeling the entity, the sadness, the loneliness, overwhelming pain. And then a connection as the entity read her thoughts, her memories. And as it left her body, a feeling of understanding and of ... hope  
_

Dreaming more dreams, she saw

_Thor. Kneeling in front of Thor, seeing his reaction about the entity..._

"Thor!"

Anna woke up suddenly, sitting up, Thor's name on her lips. For a second she sat there, catching her breath, then quickly got out of bed, grabbing her clothes. Partially dressed she ran out of the room, pulling on the rest of her clothes as she ran towards the lab.

**~*~*~*~ **

Daniel woke up, slowly opening his eyes. He felt better, rested, his headache gone. Glancing downwards he saw a plate with a sandwich, and a thermos next to it. _'Vala"_, he thought, reaching out for the thermos. It felt warm. Taking off the lid he smelt coffee and it was still hot. He gave a contented sigh as he took a mouthful, picking up the sandwich and pulling himself to his feet.

Going up to the holographic screen which was still on, he began to read, taking a bite of the sandwich. Just as he was about to take another mouthful of hot coffee, he paused for a few seconds, re-reading the paragraph again.

"Thor!"

Saying the name out loud, the thermos fell out of Daniel's hand, coffee spilling out onto the floor. Throwing the sandwich down, Daniel turned, running out of the room towards the lab.

**~*~*~*~ **

Running down the corridor, Anna saw Daniel running towards her. They both stopped, just outside the doorway, looking at each other.

"Thor," they said at the same time, comprehension on their faces. Turning to the lab, they walked in. The lab was as they left it.

"We know you're here," said Anna slowly walking around the room. Her and Daniel glanced at each other, shaking their heads, knowing that it wasn't going to be that easy.

Anna went over to a console, entering a command. The hologram of Thor appeared. Anna looked at the hologram, Daniel standing near her. For a few seconds they stared at it, unsure as to what to say. "Thor," she said, then smiled, "Sorry. I don't what else to call you. You're not Thor, are you."

The hologram looked at her for a second. "_You are correct Doctor Shaw."_ It moved forward, walking right through her before it disappeared. With that the power in the lab went off, putting them into semi-darkness.

"Okay, that was weird," said Anna, turning to Daniel, "What just happened?"

"I think we might have bigger problems." Daniel pulled out his gun, looking around the darken room.

In her haste Anna had left her weapon back in her quarters. Seeing Daniel silently indicate to her to follow him towards the doorway, she nodded back and moved closer to him.

Making his way to the corridor with Anna not far behind him, Daniel looked around. The corridor was in darkness, emergency lighting on the floor casting a faint blue glow.

"The Furlings," said Anna, as her and Daniel slowly made they way down the corridor.

"I would say that's a pretty good guess. Looks like they found a way through the Asgard shield." Daniel stopped when he saw a black figure a few feet in front of him.

**~*~*~*~ **

"Cam, I've just detected a massive power outage in Science Lab 1." Sam spoke over the comm. She was working in engineering when the console had detected the power outage.

"I know, we detected too. I'm on my way there now," said Cameron, as he left the bridge with a couple of men.

**~*~*~*~ **

As Cameron made his way to the lab he heard shots, running now he could see that the lights were out up ahead.

Several feet in front of him he could see the black figure of a Furling, then Daniel who had his weapon raised and was firing at it, the bullets hitting the figure and falling to the ground. The Furling carried on approaching Daniel, pulling the gun out of his hand and throwing it to one side. It grabbed Daniel by the throat and with the other hand zapped him with an electric charge, causing Daniel to collapse. The Furling threw Daniel over its shoulder and disappeared.

Further ahead Cameron could see Anna. Just as he and Anna saw each other, another Furling appeared behind Anna, grabbing her. Anna fought back, but the Furling lifted her off the ground with one arm wrapped around her. "Anna!" Cameron yelled her name just as her and the alien disappeared.

**~*~*~*~ **


	11. Chapter 11

Anna sat crossed legged on the floor, looking around the room she was in.

Though the room was in semi-darkness, Anna knew she was back on the Ancient ship, in the same room that they had all been held captive in. Knowing that there was no way out other than through a opening, which was as far as she could tell protected by some type of cloaked force-field, she sat where she was, waiting.

She knew that the Furlings would come for her. And she knew that there would be pain.

She had experienced pain before. She was prepared as best she could be.

The loss of her family, first her parents when she was 7 and then her brother and the boy she had love when she was 18, had been the worse kind of emotional pain but she had come through it and was she hoped a better person for it. She knew that life was precious, a gift and she focused on all the good that life could bring.

Her work had also shown her some of the pain that people endured. Due to the nature of her job she had experienced more than some civilians working for the military. Determined to gain some kind of understanding of things that the men and women she dealt with as part of her job undertook, she had spent time with a few different units, sleeping with them, eating with them, training with them, going on assignment with them. It had been physically grueling at times but it had been worth it.

She knew there was good and bad in life, but she chose to focus on the good. And she had the added bonus of Cameron. Loving him and knowing that he loved her, gave her even more strength.

All of these thoughts went through her mind as she waited, taking slow deep breaths to calm the hammering of her heart, concentrating her thoughts on Cameron and the others, pushing the fear back.

**~*~*~*~ **

"Somehow the Furlings must of figured a way through the Asgard shielding. Instead of taking out all our systems, they just knocked out that one section." Sam looked up from the console she was working at. "But why take Daniel and Anna?"

"I think the question is, why did they wait to take Daniel and Anna?" Cameron was doing his best not to think what the Furlings were going to do to Anna and Daniel, instead he focused his mind on finding out the what and the why. Or more importantly how they were going to get them back, because leaving them with the Furlings was not an option.

"It would appear that the Furlings require something from Doctor Jackson and Doctor Mitchell," said Teal'c.

Cameron smiled slightly at hearing Anna being called Doctor Mitchell. It was the first time he had heard her being called by her married name. It sounded good. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that." Cameron looked over at Sam, giving her a smile. "Sam, you're one the smartest people I know, yet they left you alone. Why?"

"Because Daniel and the Doc are different." Jack had a feeling he knew where Cameron was going with this, the thought had occurred to him also.

"That's one way to put it." Cameron knew that Jack was thinking the same as him.

Vala seeing the looks between Cameron and Jack knew that they had figured something out. "Well, share. You obviously know something. What's so special about Daniel and Anna?"

"Daniel was an ascended being. Do you really think the Furlings would pass up an opportunity like that." Jack sometimes wondered if Daniel realized that this whole ascension thing could be a right pain in the ass.

Sam suddenly realizing where they were going with this joined in, "The entity. That's what makes Anna target. They were using them as bait. Or they wanted them to find something, maybe something to do with the entity or the Ancients."

"Looks that way. I would say that being 'merged', as Anna would say, with something that 's older than the Ancients definitely makes her a target. That and the fact that it stepped in to help the Ancients and the Asgard. The Furlings aren't exactly warm and cuddly."

"It pissed them off," said Jack.

"Yep. And having a pissed off Furling is not a good thing." Cameron only hoped that whatever it was that the Furlings wanted from them would prevent them from killing them.

"Then Daniel Jackson and Anna Mitchell are in grave danger." Teal'c knew that Daniel and Anna would need all their inner strength to get through this. He was confident that they would survive but he knew that would suffer greatly first.

Vala glared at Teal'c. "I think we know _that_!" she said, turning her attention to Cameron, "So, what's the plan on getting them back?" Cameron didn't reply, he just looked at her with a serious look on his face. "You do have a plan? Don't you?" she asked worriedly.

"We're going to get them back, we've just got to find them first." Cameron looked at Vala, knowing his answer wasn't much help.

"Actually, there is someone who could help us." While working on getting more of the systems back on-line Sam had been thinking about the Furlings and what Thor had told them.

"Thor." Jack, Cameron and Sam said his name all at the same time.

"Indeed," said Teal'c, nodding, the same thought occurring to him.

**~*~*~*~ **

Daniel woke up. The headache and nausea were back, though not quite as bad as before. Hearing movement he pulled himself slowly up, looking around as he did so. He was in what looked like a science lab. Seeing Ancient writing on a holographic screen in front of him, he realized he was back on the Ancient ship. Light was coming from the screen, other than that the rest of the room was in darkness. As his eyes adjusted to the dimness he saw a Furling standing near the console.

Hearing Daniel move, the figure turned and moved towards Daniel, stopping a few feet in front of him. "You will provide us with information." The voice that spoke was deep and husky, as if it was unused to speaking.

"I would of thought that mind probe would of told you everything I know."

The Furling took a step closer. "It has limitations. We have encountered your _species_ before, your minds are too... _primitive _for the device to work accurately."

Daniel judged from how the Furling said the words species and primitive that it didn't think much of humans.

"We know that you are not Asgard or Ancient, yet you have Asgard technology and can activate this ship. From the few memories that we were able to read it appears your kind as not quite as _primitive _as we first thought."

The Furling took another step forward, reaching out and grabbing Daniel by the throat. It held him there, applying gentle pressure on his thorax. "Now that the ship is active we can access the Ancient's database. It will provide us with the information we seek," it said, pressing just slightly harder, causing Daniel's knees to give out slightly, "You, on the other hand, will help us find the entity."

Struggling to talk Daniel spoke, "Sorry to disappoint. Actually I'm not sorry. I don't know where it is. I don't even know if there is one here. The one we found died. Or was my primitive mind unable to tell you that."

"I would not worry about your primitive mind. There are other ways of getting what we want. It will be most informative learning about your kind. With that the Furling let go of Daniel's throat. As Daniel fell to his knees, grasping slightly for air, the Furling grabbed Daniel's hand and quickly pushed his index finger back causing it to snap. Daniel cried out in pain, pulling his hand to his chest.

The Furling looked down at him. "Yes we will learn much from you."

**~*~*~*~ **


	12. Chapter 12

Daniel became aware that he was laying on the floor, easing himself up he flinched as he pushed his hand against the ground for support. Sitting upright he pulled his hand closer to his face. In the dim bluish light he could see that his finger was black and swollen, remembering how the Furling had pushed it back causing it to break.

"Looks like they've decided to use a more... _primitive _approach," said Anna's voice from nearby.

Daniel could hear the smile in her voice. Judging from how she had said the word primitive the Furlings had obviously had the same chat with her. Peering in the dimness Daniel could make out Anna sitting cross-legged a few feet away. He pulled himself up, surprised that he didn't feel as bad he thought he would, especially as he remembered the device the Furling had pressed against his skull sending an electric charge through his head. He was pretty sure he had blacked out from the pain. Yet now all he could feel was the throbbing in his hand.

Going over to Anna, he sat down next to her. He could now see that her bottom lip was cracked and bleeding, and she had bruising on her neck. "You okay?" Daniel couldn't see any other obvious injuries, but that didn't mean that they weren't there.

"I'm okay. Though I hope I don't look as bad as you." Anna smiled faintly to let him know that she really was okay.

"If you feel like I do, I think you'll be okay." Daniel gave her a faint smile back, then winced slightly as he moved his hand.

Glancing down, Anna saw Daniel's hand, the smile leaving her face. Leaning over she gently picked up his hand, slowly turning it over looking at the damage. Putting it carefully back down she stood up and started searching through her BDU pant pockets. Eventually she found a navy blue hair ribbon. Kneeling back down, she eased his middle fingers together and carefully but firmly wrapped the ribbon around them.

"Sorry," she said seeing Daniel trying not to flinch. Tying the ends together to hold it in place she sat back looking at her handiwork. "How's that?"

"Actually it feels a lot better. Thanks." Daniel had to admit that the throbbing had eased.

"Good." Anna stood up again, looking towards where she knew the opening was. "The Furlings are coming back." Anna turned back towards Daniel, going over to him. Kneeling down on one knee she rested her hand on his leg. "Later you will understand."

"What...?" Daniel barely got a word out when he felt a dizziness come over him, Anna's face became blurry, for a minute he thought he saw...

With that last thought Daniel fell forward, Anna catching him as he did so. Briefly cradling him in her arms she gently laid him down, before standing up again facing the opening.

Suddenly the opening appeared revealing a Furling, who came into the room. Even though Anna couldn't see it's face she could tell that it glanced down to where Daniel laid, before turning its attention to her.

**~*~*~*~ **

"What's the problem, Sam?" asked Cameron leaning over Sam's shoulder to look at the console.

"There's some kind of security encrypted sub-routine which is preventing us from accessing Thor's program."

"The Furlings?"

"Most likely." Giving a nod, Sam carried on pressing a variety of keys. "Look this could take awhile..."

Cameron recognizing the look on Sam's face, knew that it was best to leave her to it, there was nothing he could do help her. "Okay. Keep me up-to-date."

**~*~*~*~ **

Anna bit down hard on her bottom lip, holding onto the scream that was building up inside. She could taste the blood from it. Her legs had given out on her and she was on her knees. Suddenly the searing pain stopped as the Furling pulled away the small device from the side of her head. As the pain subsided she unclenched her hands, falling forward onto hands, breathing hard.

"Unfortunately for you , you have a strong threshold of pain. You will suffer greatly."

Anna raised her head. "What can I say,... I'm a sucker for punishment."

"Where is the entity?"

Pulling herself into a kneeling position, her behind resting on her heels, Anna looked up at the Furling. "You keep asking me that, and I keep telling you _I don't know._" Anna put her hand up to mouth wiping some of the blood away. "The one we found died, moved on, went away... I don't know. But its gone."

"And yet you are here."

"You mean this galaxy? We're curious, its part of who we are. We like to learn about things. Something we share with you." Anna pulled herself to her feet and looked at the Furling.

"You are nothing like us."

Anna looked at the Furling, staring into it's helmet, into where she remember its eyes were. "No, we're not. All that knowledge you've gained and yet you understand nothing. Somewhere along the way you lost... compassion?... the ability to feel?... hope?"

"They are irrelevant."

"Yes, I guess they would be to you. Is that why you killed the Ancients? Because they understood something that you never could. It must of really pissed you off that they learned about ascension. All that knowledge so far out of reach."

Suddenly the Furling moved grabbing Anna by the throat, it held tight squeezing slowly. "Touched a nerved, haven't I? But it's not just about ascension. You want... more." Anna felt the squeezing easing just a fraction, though the Furling still held her tightly. "What is it that you want from the entity? What do you think it knows?"

"It knows everything."

"No-one, no being can know everything, you do know that, don't you?"

"It knows. We saw. It will tell us everything."

"And then kill it? Because you can't let it live, can you? Only the Furlings can know, anyone else is gotten rid of." The Furling let go of Anna's throat and swung it's arm back hitting Anna on the head, sending her flying across the room.

Anna laid there for a second, her head throbbing, blood in her mouth. Rolling over onto her back she looked at the Furling, her eyes glistening with tears. "You don't get it do you! You can't learn from it! How can you learn. You think you have the answers but you don't even know what the questions are. Your looking for something you can never find."

The Furling went over to her putting it's hand on her throat, holding firmly it dragged her up pushing her against the wall, her feet off the ground. It brought it's head close to hers. "But you can."

**~*~*~*~ **


	13. Chapter 13

Daniel knelt down next to Anna.

Even in the dimness he could see that she had been badly beaten. The bruising around her neck was worst than before, the vivid mixture of black and purple now covering most of her neck, disappearing into a trail down into the v-neck of her top. One side of her face was also covered with a massive bruise, covering most of her cheek, going up to the edge of her eye. There was dried blood around her nose and her mouth.

"Oh... Anna. What have they done to you?"

Daniel carefully brushed Anna's hair back off her face. Checking for further injuries he ran his hand slowly through the hair over her head, feeling for lumps and blood. Very gently he lifted her head, feeling underneath. _So far, so good _he thought, laying her back down. Slowly and carefully he began to run his hands over her body, going down her neck, over her shoulders, arms, torso...

"That... tickles," said Anna very quietly. Daniel looked up from what he was doing, his hand resting in the curve of her waist. Seeing Daniel's concerned face, Anna gave him a small smile, before a brief flash of pain passed across her face.

"Sorry." Taking his hand of her waist, he sat back up, looking down at her face. Though she was now awake, he could see the pain in her eyes. "How bad is it?

Anna gave Daniel a look that made him realize what a stupid question that was, before briefly shutting her eyes. "I'll be okay. Just need to rest." Anna paused as a wave of pain went through her, biting down on her bleeding bottom lip. Once the pain had settled into a throbbing ache she continued, "Talk... to me."

Daniel leaned forward, resting his good hand on her arm. Leaving it there he stroked a spot on her wrist with his thumb. "What do you want me to talk about?"

"Anything, everything, something..." Anna shut her eyes, concentrating on the rhythm of Daniel's stroking. "Tell me about Abydos. What was it like?"

Daniel looked at Anna in surprise, then slowly smiled. A quiet smile filled with memories and love. "You know people always think that the desert is a barren place, filled with nothing but heat and sand. But it isn't. It's filled with so much life. On Abydos there was life everywhere and the people there, they lived, really lived. Everything they did, they did as if it was the most important thing that anyone could do. And they treasured every moment. Everything to them had a kind of beauty. Not just in life but in death also. They taught me so much, especially Sha're."

For a brief moment Daniel paused, he had not spoken about Sha're for awhile. For a long time it had been too painful, but now the pain had faded, it no longer consumed him, controlled him. He was free of it and could now think of her with happiness and gladness that she had been a part of his life.

"Sha're was beautiful not only on the outside but on the inside as well. She was the kindness, the bravest, most patient person I've ever known. She accepted me, understood me like no one else ever has. She loved with all her heart. And the best thing was I knew she loved me. She was never afraid to tell me how she felt. And I felt the same. I don't think I've ever had a relationship that was so open and honest as the one I had with her."

Daniel paused again before he carried on, "For a long time after wards I didn't think I could have another relationship, to risk everything like that again, risk getting hurt again but now I think I am ready, I'm just not sure if I know how any more."

"What about you and Vala?" Daniel's thumb paused in it's stroking. Anna opened her eyes to look at Daniel. "You do love her?"

Daniel looked at Anna, holding her gaze briefly before he continued gently stroking her arm. "I... yes," he said quietly. It was the first time that Daniel had admitted that he loved Vala. It was a big step for him.

"Then why?..."

"Vala and I, we're not you and Cameron. Anyone watching you can see how right the two of you are. Vala and I are just so wrong for each other. It would never work."

"Daniel, it's never going to work if you don't even give it a chance. Cam and I are together because we want to be. We chose to be together. It's as simple as that." Anna winced slightly from the pain of breathing and talking "So, why haven't you made that choice"

"It's... complicated."

Daniel didn't know how to tell Anna that he was afraid. He and Vala had been going around in circles for so long, he wasn't sure anymore if either of them knew what they really wanted. He suspected that Vala had feelings for him, but what if he was wrong? He had said some terrible things to her in the past and though they seemed to be back on the way to being friends again would she really be willing to give him a chance? Was he willing to give her a chance? After all this time apart he still didn't know that answer and was afraid to ask the question. "Anyway.. you and Cameron, it's good?"

With her eyes still shut, Anna smiled. "It's so much better than good," she whispered. Sensing that Daniel wasn't going to tell her why he hadn't done anything about Vala, she decided it was time to get to the matter at hand. "Despite my... appearance, I didn't tell them where it was."

"I know. Do you think it's still there"

"As Thor? I don't know. Maybe." Anna took a slow breath, the pain in her ribs was bad, though the throbbing in her head felt even worse "We can't let the Furlings find it. We've got to protect it."

"We will. Though somehow I think it might be us who need protecting. If the Furling keeps questioning us it's going to kill you."

"They're going to kill us regardless."

"Hmmm..."

Anna opened her eyes, turning her head slightly towards Daniel, giving him a small smile. "Don't worry, it won't come to that. Cameron will find a way. Remember we don't leave anyone behind. And I have a feeling that it will help us... somehow."

"Yeah, well, it's taking its time." Daniel leaned forward brushing his hand across Anna's forehead, giving her a smile back "I hope it knows what it's doing."

"It'll be okay. I'll.... be okay." Anna slowly shut her eyes. "I'm just going to... rest now." Anna's hand which had been holding onto Daniel's arm went limp, and her breathing slowed to a quiet, steady rhythm.

Daniel looked at her for a minute, before he leaned back against the wall. Looking towards the wall where he knew the doorway was hidden he spoke softly, "I hope you're right."

**~*~*~*~ **


	14. Chapter 14

Colonel Samantha Carter had been working at her computer console for almost 12 hours since Daniel and Anna had been taken when the need for sleep overcame her.

It was no surprise really, she had been awake for 38 hours straight. A large part of which she had spent trying to get the ships systems back on line. Jack had tried to persuade her to get some rest, but she had managed to fobbed him off. In the end he relented, knowing full well what she was like when she put her mind to something. He knew she wouldn't rest until she had everything up and running, especially when they were up against an enemy like the Furlings. So far her hard work had paid off, she had almost 90% of the systems running again, including the shielding to which she had made a few modifications trying to replicate the shielding that had been around Science Lab 1.

Sometime later she became aware of someone shaking her shoulder.

"You know, I'm fairly sure it wasn't designed as a pillow."

Raising her head, Sam could feel the imprint of the keyboard on her face. Turning she saw Vala.

"That's a new look." Vala's eyes glanced over Sam's face and hair, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I... must of felled asleep." Sam reached up, smoothing her hair back down, and running her hand over her face, feeling the indentations left behind from the keyboard. "Sorry."

"Well I assume you weren't laying your face on the keyboard because it felt good, unless of course there's something going on that I don't know about. I know you love computers but that would be a bit kinky, even for me." Seeing the faint blush on Sam's cheeks Vala could tell that she was embarrassed about being caught napping on the job, deciding that she better not tease her any more she held out the mug she was holding. "I brought you this."

"Oh... thanks." Sam reached out taking the mug in her hands. Now she felt even more embarrassed, here was Vala being kind by bringing her a drink, and she been caught sleeping. Bringing the mug to her mouth, she inhaled deeply, catching a whiff of apple and cinnamon with a hint of orange and something else... Whatever it was it smelled heavenly. Taking a small snip it tasted even better, sending a pleasing warmth through her body. Briefly shutting her eyes, she savored the taste. "Mmm... that's delicious."

"Secret ingredient," said Vala, sitting down in a chair next to Sam, "So, I've been thinking and I've got an idea."

Vala saw the slightly surprised look on Sam's face. "You know, I am more than just a pretty face," she said, giving her a smile before going serious, "Look, you and the others seem to forget I've survived on my own for most of my life. I've dealt with thieves, smugglers and mercenaries, as well as a variety of aliens. Not to mention being a Goa'uld host, and I don't need to tell you about the Ori."

"What's your point?" Sam guessed that Vala was going somewhere with this.

"My point is, I know how to think outside the circle."

Sam smiled. "You mean the box."

"The box, the circle, the whatever. It doesn't matter. What matters is getting Daniel and Anna back.... alive. So why don't we give the Furlings what they want."

"They've already taken what they wanted, Vala."

"No, they've taken what they _think _they want. When they realise that Daniel and Anna have no idea where the entity is, or even if there really is another one, what do you think their going to do to them. As General O'Neill would say _'their screwed'_ unless we can find a way of getting them back."

"I take it you've come up with something." Sam had to admit she was curious. Like all of them, she knew that Daniel and Anna were in a lot of danger, and from what Thor had told them about the Furlings, she knew that the chances of Daniel and Anna being let go once they realized that they were no use to them were pretty slim.

"The Furlings want knowledge. That's what the little gray... man said. So why don't we give them what they seek. We've got the entire Asgard database on this ship. It's got to be worth something to the Furlings, maybe a lot of something. Say the lives of 2 people..." Vala looked at Sam with an expected look on her face. "Well... say something."

"I'm sorry Vala, but I really don' think it's going to help. If the Furlings wanted the database they would of taken it." Sam hated to put a damper on things, she could tell that Vala really did want to help and had thought a lot about this.

"Well your right. They might of tried to have taken it, if they had known it was here. But what if they don't know it's here. I know they had a peek into our minds, but to be honest the Asgard database wasn't the foremost thought in my mind when they were having a nosy around. And I'm pretty sure it was the same for the others. I don't think they know it's here."

Sam had to admit that Vala had a point. And the more she thought about it, the more plausible it became. The Furlings had in all likelihood just been concentrating on finding the Entity, they wouldn't have looked for anything else. Having experienced mind probes herself she knew that often it was just memories that surfaced, and usually ones that were important, that had meaning to an individual. Daniel's ascension was a big part of him, so it was logical that the memory would of surfaced. Just as memories of the Entity would of surfaced for Anna. Both of these things would of gotten the attention of the Furlings.

Vala could tell by the expression on Sam's face that she was beginning to think that she had made a valid point. "I'm right, aren't I?"

In answer Sam turned her attention back to her console, tapping on the keys.

"What are you doing now?"

"Just give me a sec." Sam scanned through the data she had brought up, looking for something to confirm an idea.

"Well....!" Vala was getting impatient, and in frustration got up and walked around to the other side of the console, standing in front of Sam. "Sam, say something, please!"

"Mmm... here it is."

Sam's quickly read through what she had found. In the background she could hear Vala breathing heavily with frustration. After reading through it twice she looked up, a big smile on her face. "The Furlings never scanned us. They just hit us with that energy charge. Once we were dead in the water, they went after you on the Ancient ship. You were easy targets to them. They were probably confident they could find what they wanted to know from you without going after this ship. As far as they were concerned we weren't a threat."

"So...."

"So, you're right. At least probably right. They might know that some of the ship as Asgard technology, but the Asgard and the Furlings haven't been in contact for thousands of years. They really have no idea that the Asgard stored their entire knowledge on this ship, they probably don't even know that the Asgard are dead."

"Then that's a good thing. If they think the Asgard are still alive, they might back off bit. Or at least keep their distance until their ready. We could use that to our advantage. And if we have something that is very tempting to them, well... all the better."

"Perhaps. Though I'm sure sure that the Furlings wouldn't honor any deal made with them. Once they got what they wanted, they'd..."

"...kill us all. Already thought of that. We just have to come up with a way for that not to happen, then. In the meantime we've got something they'll want. So I think you need to find a way of protecting that database, so the Furlings can't come in here and take it, just in case they do ever figure out what we've got on board."

"Actually I think I might be able to do that. Just give me an hour or two." Sam looked back down at the console and began taping on the keys.

"Right, well since my work here is done, I think I'll go and tell Mitchell my idea. The poor boy could do with some good news, it might just put a smile on his face."

**~*~*~*~ **


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay Carter, we'll all here. Let's get this show and tell started," said General Jack O'Neill.

The rest of SG1 along with Jack had joined Sam in one of the labs, after she had requested them all to come. She had been rather cryptic only saying that they needed to see something. Within minutes of her request they were all there, curious as to what she had found.

Sam touched a key on on console. "You need to hear this from Tho.r" With that the holographic image of Thor appeared.

_"Greetings O'Neill. Colonel Carter has informed me of the events that have taken place since your arrival at your current destination. It is with regret that I must inform you that my program has been compromised. Earlier when I was activated my program was being manipulated by an outside force."_

Jack looked at Thor, then at Sam. "Outside force?"

"Sir, what Thor is trying to tell you is that when we activated his program it wasn't Thor or at least it wasn't the Thor program that was communicating with us. It was the entity."

"Okay. THAT I wasn't expecting." Jack turned to the hologram of Thor. "What the hell is going on? And don't tell me you don't understand what I mean. I want to know why the entity appeared as you and what it's up to, unless of course you're still the entity." Jack went closer to the hologram and bending down at the knees to look Thor in the eyes. "Are you the entity?"

_"I understand your concern, but no I am not the entity. It is no longer controlling my program."_

"Well, that's a relief." Jack stood back upright, running his hand through his hair. Grabbing a stool he sat down facing Thor. "Okay, so why don't you tell me what's going on."

_"I will do my best. When the entity detected your presence when you arrived through the Stargate, it entered the ship's database to determine if you were a threat."_

"It thought we were like the Furlings," injected Cameron who had moved to the console beside Sam.

_"That would be the logical assumption. The Furlings have destroyed much. They terminated the life of one of the entity's own kind. It was, I believe, acting with self-preservation in mind. Merging its conscious with the ship's computer was not easy. Once it had adapted and realized that you had no intention of harming it, it tried to communicate with you through my program. Sensing that the Furlings were going to attack again it left in an attempt to protect you."_

Cameron moved behind Sam, going closer to Jack and Thor. "Well we appreciate the help, but its not doing a very good job, is it?"

_"Its actions may appear less than helpful, but all is not as it first seems. Your lives are more important than you realize. The entity desires the preservation of life, your life. It is protecting the lives that are in the most danger. The lives of Doctor Jackson and Doctor Shaw."_

"How?" asked Jack.

"_Knowing that Doctor Jackson and Doctor Shaw were in danger from the Furlings, it took the only action that it was capable of doing. By taking control of Doctor Shaw's body it can protect them both."_

Cameron did his best to keep the surprise off his face. He had not been expecting that and more importantly he was now even more concerned about Anna, though none of these emotions were revealed on his face. To anyone looking at him he appeared calm and in control

"The last time one of those things entered Anna it just about killed her, now you're telling us that another one is inside her."

_"It felt it was the only choice. It will do everything it can to ensure that no harm comes to Doctor Shaw by joining with her. If it begins to sense that she is in danger from the union it will leave her."_

"I hope you're right." Cameron knew he had no choice but to trust it and to trust what the hologram was telling him. But it didn't mean that he had to like it.

Thor moved closer to Cameron. _"Doctor Shaw is in good hands. It chose her for a reason. It will not harm her. To cause harm, to kill a living thing, is alien to its nature."_

"How do you know this?" Jack

_"Some of its thoughts, feelings remain in my program. By merging with me it has altered my program. Though I still represent much of the Thor that you knew, my program has been enhanced by my encounter with the entity. I am now able to express emotions but I assure you that despite this I am still capable of logical thought. The emotions do not impair my ability to function."_

Jack could see that Thor was having trouble dealing with the fact that he now had emotions. Not that he had ever thought that Thor didn't have feelings. Out of all the Asgard Thor had always seemed the most... human. He may not of shown emotions in the usual way, but Jack had always felt that in his own way, Thor had cared about them. And now it looked like he was able to express and show those emotions more freely as a result of merging with the entity.

"Don't worry about it buddy, we won't hold it against you."

"Thor you seem like a nice enough hologram. And I realize that you now have emotions.. But you do realize that this doesn't change anything. We may still need to use the Asgard database as leverage in getting Daniel and Anna back. If it comes down to saving you or them, you know which way I'm going to vote. I know the database is your legacy, but these are lives we're talking about here."

Cameron felt he had to say this. He didn't want to lose the database as much as anyone. It was important, he and the others would do what they could to save it from the Furlings, but in the end the lives of Daniel and Anna were more important.

_"I understand Colonel Mitchell. And I agree. As does the entity. It is why it left and went with Doctor Jackson and Doctor Shaw. It will protect them at all cost. I suggest that we offer my program as a trade. The Furlings will try to take the database regardless, but I am confident that the enhanced protection that Colonel Carter has implemented will safe guard the database from them. Once they realize they cannot get through the protection they may be willing to trade, but do not under estimate them. They will kill you all, no matter what the outcome."_

"We know. They don't like you very much either you know. I know they killed a few Ancients and I'm sure they deserved everything they got, but why did you have to declare war on them. You know it's only pissed them off more," said Vala.

Personally Vala thought the Furlings needed their butts kicked big time, but from the little she knew about the Asgard she did wonder why they had gone after them in the first place. Maybe if they had left them alone none of this would of happened. Still part of her blamed Daniel for getting them in the middle of this war. He just had to go and find something he didn't understand anything about. It was so like him to jump on in without thinking about the consequences. She really hoped that the entity was looking after him, because if it didn't she might just hand it over to the Furlings after all.

_"It was not a few Ancients that were killed. The Furlings destroyed an entire Ancient outpost. All 10,000 inhabitants were slaughtered. We could not leave such atrocity unpunished. The Asgard are tolerant but not that tolerant. Our only recourse was to confront the Furlings. We were not aware that they lured us to their galaxy with the intention of destroying us. We did not start the war. They did. Long ago."_ Though Thor appeared calm, they could all tell that he was filled with disgust by what the Furlings had done.

Vala looked at Thor sensing that she had hurt him. When would she learn to think before opening her mouth. Daniel kept telling her she could be insensitive at times. Going over to Thor she put her hand near where his shoulder was and looked down at him

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. It's not your fault. It never was. The Furlings are monsters. I'm just worried about Daniel and Anna. And when I'm worried I tend to say the wrong thing." Vala struggled to keep the tears at bay. She didn't what the others to see her cry. For them to realize how very scared she was for Daniel and Anna.

Thor the hologram looked at her for a moment. _"I understand you concern. I will do everything in my power to help get them back. I will not let the Furlings take anymore lives." _With that he reached around to where Vala's hand was hovering in an effort to offer sympathy and comfort, his hand moved right through hers.

Vala looked at Thor, moved by his effort to comfort her. With that she turned around walking out of the lab.

The others all looked on in sympathy and understanding. Not only for Vala but strangely enough for the hologram. They all realized the enormity of what they had just seen, it really was beginning to sink in how much the hologram of Thor had been changed by the merging with the entity.

"I will go and check on Vala Mal Doran," said Teal'c, giving a nod to the others and Thor, before leaving the room.

"That's a good idea T," said Jack to Teal'c retreating back. Turning his attention back to the others. "Okay we need to get organise and work out this plan in detail. We've got a rescue to get under way."

**~*~*~*~ **


	16. Chapter 16

Teal'c easily caught up to Vala in the corridor, matching his strides with hers, looking straight ahead as they walked. "Where are we headed?"

"_I'm_ taking a walk." Vala increased her pace, hoping that Teal'c would get the hint that she wanted some time on her own.

Without pausing Teal'c quickly adjusted his stride to match hers again and carried on walking beside her. "Then I will accompany you."

For several seconds neither said anything, as they walked through the ships corridors. Though Teal'c enjoyed silence he felt it was necessary to say something, there had been too much silence on the matter for too long and it was time to confront the truth. "You are concerned about Daniel Jackson's welfare."

Not halting in her steps Vala replied, surprising herself that she managed to keep her voice calm, "We're all concerned about him and Anna."

"Indeed. But your feelings for Daniel Jackson are stronger than one of friendship. I believe that you care for him deeply."

Vala's first instinct was to deny this, but she knew that Teal'c would see right through her. A man of few words, Teal'c saw everything, was aware of all that went around him. Though it often didn't show on his face, he felt strongly about things and had an innate ability to sense other people's emotions. This Vala knew just as she knew that Teal'c would not leave her until he had an honest answer.

Realizing that there was no point in denying the truth any longer she gave a sigh before she spoke, "That might be true, but he doesn't feel the same way."

Vala stopped at an intersection of two corridors, part of her trying to decide which way to go, part of her trying to pull herself together. Truth was she was scared. Scared of losing Daniel, scared of him not loving her the way she loved him. She had been betrayed and hurt by so many over the years that she had learned to be tough, to make light of things, to be in control. But with Daniel she had felt some of that control slip away.

"I'm such a fool," she said quietly, staring straight ahead, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill out.

"Daniel Jackson is my friend. We have shared much. He can be very wise but in this regard it is he who is the fool, not you." Teal'c moved closer to Vala, putting his hand on her shoulder. "He has strong feelings for you. It is fear that is holding him back from expressing them to you. Though you have suffered much in the past you have not let it overcome you. You embrace life. It takes a great deal of courage and wisdom to do so."

Vala turned to Teal'c. "You think I'm wise?" she said, giving him a quick smile, tears shining in her eyes.

"Indeed."

Suddenly Vala threw her arms around Teal'c giving him a big hug. Teal'c returned the hug, holding Vala gently, giving comfort to his friend.

**~*~*~*~ **

_"I believe I have located the Furlings ship."_

"You have?" Sam went up to stand next to Thor looking at the image he had brought up on the holographic screen. The image showed the Ancient ship and some of the surrounding space around it, but there was no other ship to be seen.

Sam glanced down at Thor and then back at the screen. "Okay, it's obviously cloaked. How did you manage to find it?"

"Yes do tell," said Jack who had joined them and was now standing on the other side of Thor.

Thor touched the console causing the image to zoom in near the rear of the Ancient ship. _"This section of space was giving off some unusual readings." _ Thor touched the console again bringing up alongside the image a series of readings. _"As you can see Colonel Carter the readings at first appear to be normal but when compared over with readings from other sections, there is a distinct pattern."_

Sam scanned her eyes over the data. "Sir, Thor's right. There's definitely an abnormality in the readings, the pattern is ..."

"Carter, stop right there. You agree with Thor, that's all I need to know." Jack looked over at Cameron who was standing on the other side of the holographic image, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. "So we've found the Furlings ship. That's good."

Cameron gave Jack a nod as he uncrossed his arms and moved closer to the image. "Can we attack it?" he asked, looking at Thor as he asked this.

_"A direct attack on the ship would be in all likelihood be unsuccessful. given the nature of the Furlings defenses so far."_

"So that's a no." Cameron was not surprised by this, he had the feeling that this might be the case.

_"That would be correct Colonel Mitchell." _ Thor touched the console again, zooming in further. _"But there may be another way. The Furling ship has attached itself to the other ship. This is another reason why it was undetected. It was using the Ancient ship to mask its readings. In essence giving the two ships the appearance of one. They will not be expecting an approach by means of the Ancient ship. Though I am unsure if boarding the Ancient ship is a wise move. Given that we have no defence against their energy weapons, there may be no advantage to be gained by boarding the Ancient ship."_

"Actually you might be wrong about that on two accounts."

"I take it you have a plan?" Jack asked Cameron.

"Yep. One, we know where the Furling ship is and we've got a way to approach them which they won't be expecting. Giving us the element of surprise. Two, we do have a defense against their weapons."

Seeing the confusion Jack and Sam's faces he thought he better reveal what had just a few minutes ago occurred to him, he only wished that he had thought of it sooner. "Two words, Kull armour."

**~*~*~*~ **


	17. Chapter 17

"Kull armor? We don't have any?" Vala looked around at the others. "Do we?"

Along with Teal'c she had just joined the others as Cameron was going over his plan to board the Ancient ship and rescue Daniel and Anna.

Cameron turned to Vala. "You're right we don't have any. Yet." Turning back to the others. "Sam, correct me if I'm wrong, but the ship's matter converter..."

"...could make a set of Kull armor", carried on Sam.

Jack gave Sam a questioning look. "Carter?"

"Sir, when the Asgard upgraded the ship they gave us their matter conversion technology. With just a slight modification to the beaming technology it's now possible for us to convert matter. So far the Odyssey has only used it to make food, water and oxygen, but it can make other things...."

"...like a set of Kull armor," finished Cameron.

"Mitchell's right. The armor's good, certainly equal to what the boys in black are wearing." Vala liked the sound of this, she knew from her own experience just how good the armor was.

"You would know since you're the only one in our band that's worn it." Cameron gave Vala a smile as he remembered the mission report where Daniel had first met Vala. He would of loved to have been a fly on the wall during that mission.

Vala preened a little at this piece of news and returned Cameron's smile with a smug smile of her own. It was nice to have an acknowledgement that she had skills and experience that the others didn't.

"Colonel Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran are correct. The Kull armour should provide sufficient protection against the Furlings weapons," advised Teal'c.

"So we have a plan." Cameron looked over at Jack as he said this. Though he knew he was in charge, he respected Jack and the fact that Jack and Daniel had a close friendship.

Giving a nod Jack gave Cameron a smile. "We have a plan"

**~*~*~*~ **

The Furlings had come for them, this time taking them both.

They were now in another darkened room. Anna was several feet opposite Daniel, on her knees. One of the Furlings was pressing a small device to the side of her head. The device had been used on them before, so they both knew what was coming. They knew that the pain would be intense. Only this time they would witness the torture of the other.

Anna bit down on her cracked bottom lip, causing it to bleed again. She concentrated on the taste of blood, hoping that the metallic salty taste would give her something to focus on. At the same time she curled her hands into fists, digging the nails into her palms. In the dimness she could see Daniel. His face was filled with concern for her and anger at the Furlings. She pushed her thoughts to the taste in her mouth, the pain in her hands, and Daniel's face, anything other than the pain that was building inside her head and traveling down through her body.

"Leave her alone!" Daniel yelled out, struggling helplessly against the Furling that restrained him. He sensed that Anna was strong, that she was a fighter, but none of these thoughts gave him any comfort. Seeing someone in pain was never easy, but when that pain was being intentionally inflicted there were no words that could describe the helplessness he felt.

The Furling torturing Anna turned its head towards Daniel, still holding the device against Anna's head. "You wish us to stop"

"Yes!" Daniel pleaded.

Anna gave a shake of her head at Daniel , letting him know that there was nothing he could do.

"And why would we do that?" The Furling turned away, dismissing everything that Daniel had said.

Daniel had known that in all likelihood that the Furlings wouldn't listen, but he had to try something, anything to buy them time. "Torturing her isn't going to help. You'll going to kill us anyway, no matter what we tell you."

"We can wait. The entity will come. Until then we can learn everything we can about your kind. We have only encountered your species a few times. They were even more primitive than you. They did not survive long. You are different. We shall learn from you and add to our knowledge." As it talked the Furling turned the device, making it glow more brightly.

Tears formed in Anna's eyes, slowly trickling down her face and chin. She bit down even harder, making the blood flow even more, so that the blood also trickled down her chin, mingling with the tears.

"We're... lab rats?" Daniel couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, and yet part of it made perfect sense. Everything he had seen and heard about the Furlings showed him that they had little if any regard for anything other than acquiring knowledge. To them the universe was a science lab and everything in it was a specimen for them to study.

Realizing that there was nothing he could say to get the Furling to stop Daniel looked away from the Furling, turning his concentration to Anna. Their eyes locked, and with it they conveyed everything they were feeling. As Daniel felt the tears forming in his own eyes and sliding down his cheeks, Anna's screams filled the room.

**~*~*~*~ **

"Wicked!"

Cameron stood admiring the suit. He had to admit that it looked impressive, he couldn't wait to try it on and give it a go. With that he leaned forward picking up a piece of the suit.

"We should test it first. I used all the information we had on the armor to recreate it...."

"I sense a but coming." Jack smiled at Sam as he said this. He could tell she was pleased with how it came out but he knew her well enough to know that she had some reservations and that she wouldn't be completely happy until they tested it fully.

Sam returned Jack's smile. "But. As I said we recreated it. We don't know how well it will work. And you'll need to get familiar with it."

"Well, alright then. Lets get this thing on and try it out." Cameron began to pick up the various pieces.

Vala, who had been standing back a little, spoke up, "You don't need to get familiar with it."

Cameron stopped what he was doing to look up. "I appreciate your confidence but Sam's right we should test it out."

"That's not what I mean." The others turned to look at Vala. "YOU don't need to get familiar with it because I'M already familiar with it. It should be me that wears it. I should be the one to go."

Cameron shook his head. "Vala I appreciate the offer..."

"I know you want to do this. But it makes sense. I know how to use the armor. It should be me. I can handle this." Vala stood there with her hands on her hips looking at Cameron. For a few seconds they stood there looking at each other, both of them knowing that she said was true.

**~*~*~*~ **


	18. Chapter 18

All Daniel could hear was screaming. For awhile he thought the screams were Anna's but then he realized that the screams were his. Anna had stopped screaming long ago.

Then the screaming and the pain stopped. He felt nothing. Gradually his mind woke up, struggling to the surface, pushing through the images and sounds in his head. Throbbing, agonizing pain hit him as he regained consciousness. He wanted to retreat, to go back to the nothingness but then he felt something. It was soothing and gentle. Softly caressing his mind and his body, easing away the images, the sounds, the pain.

Daniel opened his eyes. For a minute he wondered if he had actually opened his eyes, if he was awake. All he could see was the dark. Blinking a few times, his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He could feel the hardness of the floor underneath him, trying to raise his head he was hit with dizziness and quickly put it back down again, waiting for the room to stop spinning.

_"Rest," _a voice softly whispered.

Bringing his hand up to his face, he wiped his face. His fingers felt damp and sticky. It was blood. Quickly he decided he didn't want to go there, to wonder where the blood had come from. He knew he was injured, he didn't need to know anymore.

The truth was he wasn't concerned about himself. He was more concerned about Anna. Was she alright?

_"Rest,"_ the voice said again.

Hearing the voice more clearly Daniel carefully moved his head to one side in the direction the voice was coming from. A wave of dizziness hit him again, causing him to shut eyes and take a couple of deep breaths. With his eyes shut he could hear something moving across the floor. Could feel a body leaning against his for support. Opening his eyes again he saw Anna's face looking down at him.

Even in the dark he could make out the injuries to her face, the bruises standing out alarmingly against the paleness of her skin. Tears and blood streaked her face. She didn't look good. The Furlings had inflicted a lot of damage. But it wasn't the damage to her face that caught his attention. Though it was her face but it wasn't Anna's eyes that were looking at him. Instead the eyes looking at him were filled with a shimmering golden light. It was the entity. The entity was inside Anna.

"You've been here the whole time." Daniel spoke quietly, his voice hoarse, realization sinking as he remembered Anna's words from earlier.

_"Yes." _

"Why?"

_"To protect you."  
_

Daniel wanted to say that so far it had failed to do that but before he could do so, the entity spoke again.

_"We know. We understand.__ The Furlings destroy. Pain everywhere. __We hear the universe.__ We feel all that is."_

"You're empathic?"

The entity gave a nod of her head for yes, and touched the side of his head with her hand. The voice of the entity spoke to him.

_"What are you looking for?"_

"I don't understand?

Images flashed through his mind. Daniel saw his previous encounter with the other entity that had taken over Anna's body briefly months before. He saw himself on the planet when that entity had been found, studying the pillars and the cavern.

_"What are you looking for?"_ it asked again

"You. We. I wanted to find you."

_"Why?"_

"To learn from you. To understand you. It's what I do."

_"How can you understand what is, when you do not even understand yourself."_

"I..." confused Daniel tried to form the words, but instead his mind was suddenly filled with more images, memories from his life. Good memories and bad. Things he had forgotten and things he'd rather forget. All that he had done, all that he was, was laid bare in front of him. The illusions, the lies he sometimes told himself were pushed aside. The emotions of the entity touched him as he felt all his own emotions rise up. Emotions of love, compassion, anger and fear. With the barriers he saw the truth about himself and as he did so tears slid down his cheeks as he laid there crying.

**~*~*~*~ **

"Vala, it's Mitchell. Can we come in?" Cameron spoke into the comm link outside the room, glancing at Teal'c as he spoke.

"You know I really don't have a problem with you being in the same room while I get changed. I know that you or Muscle wouldn't peek, is the thought of my almost naked body too much for you to resist."

"Vala!"

Hearing the impatience in his voice, Vala relented and activated the door. "You can come on in. I'm dressed, I promise."

Seeing the door open and hearing Vala's invitation Cameron and Teal'c went in. Before them stood Vala dressed in the black one piece body suit that was part of the Kull armour. She was bending over, fixing a piece of the outer armor to her leg.

"It looks good," said Cameron, crossing his arms and looking at Vala.

Glancing up from what she was doing she replied,"Well, black is my color"

Standing upright Vala carried on putting the rest of the pieces of the outer armor and attaching the energy weapons to her forearms before she finally pulled on the last piece, the helmet.

"Now that's pretty cool."

"It does indeed look most impressive," said Teal'c, "We must hope that it is an effective defensive against the Furlings."

**~*~*~*~ **

Gradually the tears dried up and a sense of calmness settled over him, Daniel thought to himself that he hadn't cried like that for a very long time, perhaps never. He turned his head to one side looking at where entity was.

_"First one must know the truth of oneself before there can be understanding."_

Daniel nodded to let it know he understood. That he understood everything.

_"We must leave. If we stay in this body then the one you know as Anna will no longer exist. All that is her will become part of us."  
_

"The Furlings?"

_"To kill the Furlings is not our way. Rest now. Help is coming."_

Daniel watched as the light left Anna's eyes. As it did this, Anna's body slumped forward as she fell unconscious. The entity formed into a small round shape smaller than his hand. The golden orb of light shimmered in front on him for a couple of seconds before it darted away. Realizing that the entity had gone for now, Daniel pulled Anna closer to him, wrapping his arm around her, holding her tight. He could feel her swallow breathing against him. "It's okay. It's going to be okay," he whispered.

**~*~*~*~ **

"You're sure you want to do this? If you're changed your mind just say so and I'll go instead. No one will think any less of you."

"Mitchell." Vala moved towards him. Reaching out her hand she rested her hand on his shoulder. "Cameron. I'm doing this," she said before pulling her hand away.

Looking at her for a few seconds, he nodded. "Okay"

"I'll see you soon and I'll have Daniel and Anna with me."

Vala took a few steps backwards and gave a nod to Sam who activate the Asgard beam. The white beam appeared taking Vala and transported her onto the Ancient ship.

Arriving on the ship Vala took in her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be a cargo hold, which was in total darkness and empty. Cameron , Teal'c and her had put together a rough plan of the ship from memory and had chosen this as possibly the best location to make an entrance. Looking around Vala double checked that no-one had witnessed her arrival. Satisfied that all was good she left the room and began making her way down the corridors.

After several turns she came across two Furlings standing a few feet away. "Hello boys."

**~*~*~*~**


	19. Chapter 19

Vala fired shots at the Furlings in quick succession, not pausing in her task. They staggered after the first shot hit them but by the time the third shot had struck they were on the ground. Moving to where they laid, Vala shot at them again at close range and gave them a not so gentle kick with her foot. Satisfied that they were dead, she moved forward.

For Vala there was no time think, the job she was undertaking was to important. She had to act first, using all of her instincts. The time for thinking would come later. For now all she had to concentrate on was eliminating the Furlings, without hopefully bringing to much attention on herself and finding Daniel and Anna. The words find Daniel and Anna were going through her head like a mantra, over and over again. Pushing even that thought out of her head she carried on through the corridors of the ship.

As she moved quietly about, she searched each room occasionally coming across a Furling. With each one she found she acted swiftly, no hesitation as she fired at them. Sometimes a Furling got a shot off but the energy projectile that it launched had no affect, the armour she worn easily deflected it.

Arriving at a crossroad of corridors she saw three Furlings, each one standing in a corridor with an arm raised at her. Quickly they fired projectiles at her and just as quickly Vala shot at them, not stopping until they were down. Suddenly something slammed into her, throwing her against the floor. Surprised but not damaged, Vala realised a Furling had come up behind her. _How stupid_, she thought. As she quickly rolled over onto her back, she fired at the Furling just as it was about to attack her again. At such close range the blast of her weapon brought the Furling down, a large blacken red sticky hole appearing on its chest. For a second it seemed surprised as it brought its hand up to where the blast had struck. As it looked down at its hand, Vala shot again and again, causing it to stumble to its knees before it fell forward, two large sticky marks appearing on its back. The blasts had gone right through it.

Breathing heavily Vala got up.

"That was close," she said out loud her voice sounding quite different outside the suit. Giving a brief glance at the Furling, she looked around carefully making sure that no more Furlings were going to surprise her as she continued going through the ship. Though the ship was mostly in darkness, Vala began to recognise some of the rooms and corridors from when her, Mitchell and Teal'c had given the ship a quick search. She was getting close to where they had been held prisoner.

In discussing the rescue plan it was thought that it was a possibility that Daniel and Anna might be held captive in the same room that they had all been in. Though no one was confident that this was the case, still it needed checking out. Vala was determined that she would search everywhere for Daniel and Anna. She would not leave this ship until she had found them, and she knew the others felt the same.

Approaching the room that had been their prison, she noted that there were no Furlings around. Mentally doing a quick count she knew that she had so far taken down 8 of them, but she knew that didn't mean that she had got them all. The rest were probably closer to where their ship was attached to the Ancient ship. She would go and investigate that possibility soon, but for now she needed to check this room. The door or force-field or whatever it was, was still in place giving Vala a brief hope that perhaps someone was inside. More importantly that a particular someone was inside. Not bothering to figure out how to open the door she blasted at the control panel. Sparks flew out and a doorway appeared revealing a darken room. Taking a deep breath Vala went in.

Though there was little light in the room, the Kull suit had built in night vision providing Vala the ability to see everything quite clearly. Laying near a wall was Daniel. Laying half on his side and half on his front, with one arm stretched out as if reaching for something, he appeared almost dead. Going to him, Vala knelt down on one knee and rolled him onto his back. As she did so she gave a small gasp, unable to hold the shock back. His shirt was torn in places, revealing large circular wounds. Bruising was also visible through some of the tears, as if someone or something had repeatedly punched or kicked him. Though these wounds were bad enough it was the large gash on his forehead, running along his hairline, that gave her even more concern. For a second she felt herself losing it, wanting to cry out, to scream but she pulled herself together. Daniel needed her, she had to be strong.

With a gloved hand she gently touched him. "Daniel! Daniel, I need you to wake up." Realising that perhaps he wouldn't recognise her voice in the suit she pulled her helmet off. "Daniel! Wake up! Please!"

Opening his eyes Daniel found himself looking into the beautiful green eyes of Vala. Funny he thought, he had looked into her eyes many times over the years and only know was he realising how truly beautiful they were... she was, he amended. He gave a small chuckle as he thought that. He really had been beaten badly by the Furlings if he was admitting to himself that he thought Vala beautiful and even more surprising was that he was tempted to tell her how beautiful she was. "Vala...."

"You know this is starting to feel somewhat familiar. Me boarding a strange vessel and finding you. All it needs is for you to be tied up and strapped to a chair, and we're right back where we started. When we get back I think maybe we need to have a little talk about your fetish for being rescued by beautiful women dressed in black. Until then we need to get you out of here."

As she said this Vala reached under Daniel's shoulders and using her body as leverage hauled him into a sitting position. For a second Daniel swayed wondering if he was going to pass out again, but Vala held him tight supporting him.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, Vala watching him with concern. Sensing the swaying had passed she eased off a little in her grip, looking for signs that he wasn't going to pass out. Seeing that he was okay. "Better? she asked.

"If you mean, am I going to faint, then yes I'm okay. If you mean does it hurt, then no, it hurts like hell." Daniel gave her a painful smile.

Vala nodded. "Okay then. I'm going to pull you up now. I want you to hold onto me, and don't let go no matter what."

Getting a better grip on him Vala pulled him upright, with Daniel leaning on her for support. Luckily the suit provided plenty of places for Daniel to grip onto. With her arm around his waist and his arm around her shoulders they stood up, Daniel holding back several moans as they did so. Making a move to leave the room Daniel looked down at Vala. "Anna. The Furlings they took Anna. We've got to find her. We can't leave her behind."

**~*~*~*~**


	20. Chapter 20

Vala wasn't totally surprised by this piece of news. Finding Daniel alone in the prison, she had briefly hoped that Anna was being held in another room. Hearing that the Furlings had come for her and taken her away was not unexpected but it was going to make things difficult.

Deciding it was best to get far away as possible from this room she took a step forward, supporting Daniel. Thor had told her in the mission briefing that this section of the ship had some kind of interference that prevented the Asgard beam from getting through. They needed to get a safe distance away, only then could the others beam Daniel back and Vala could carry on looking for Anna.

"Vala, stop."

Hearing Daniel's voice, Vala paused, pushing her hip out giving Daniel more support for him to lean on her. "Daniel, now's really not the time..."

"Leave me. Go find Anna."

Vala concentrated on what she was doing, and took a few more steps forwards. _Trust him to try and make the noble sacrifice_ she thought _Well not this time. _"That's not going to happen." She hoped that the firmness in her tone would get through to Daniel and make him realise that he was coming with her.

"Vala. Leave me," Daniel said these three words very slowly, just as determined to get through to Vala. As they reached the doorway he lost his grip on her, stumbling slightly and slipping forward.

Turning quickly to face Daniel in an effort to hold him up, Vala saw a Furling standing several feet away in the corridor. It had Anna clasped to his chest, using her as a shield. All Vala could see clearly of the Furling was its head, and part of its limbs, the rest was all Anna. Muttering a Goa'uld swear word, Vala gently eased Daniel to the floor resting him against the wall. Vala raised her arm pointing her weapon at it, but she did not fire. Instead for the first time that day she hesitated, knowing that if she fired she could hit Anna.

"We will kill this human. We will kill all of you" Bringing its free arm clearer into view, the Furling revealed to them a red glowing orb in its hand "TELL US WHERE THE ENTITY IS!"

It was a explosive device of some description, of that Daniel was fairly certain. "Vala get the hell out of here. NOW!"

"NO!" Still holding her weapon at the Furling, she turned her head to face him, checking on the Furling between each sentence. "I did not come all this way to leave you behind. Daniel for once in your life do as your told. You're coming with me."

Daniel slowly inched himself up the wall, bracing his back against it for support. Standing, or at least half standing and half leaning he looked at her. "Vala...., please..."

"DON'T. Don't you DARE ask me to leave. You keep pushing me away. And I've had enough." Keeping her weapon trained on the Furling she moved closer to Daniel, almost touching him with her body. With her free hand she reached up, touching his face. "For someone so smart, you can be so stupid. I... love you." Slowly tears seeped out of the corners of her eyes. "I always have. So if you're going to die here, then we die together." Letting her hand fall back down, she looked at him.

Without saying a word Daniel reached forward, touching her face with both his hands, bringing his lips to hers. He kissed her with all the longing that was in him, trying to let her know that he felt the same way. Saying all that he had left unsaid for so long in that one kiss. For just a few seconds they forgot where they were, didn't care where they were. In that brief moment it was just the two of them, and that was all that mattered.

Pulling away, one hand dropping to her shoulder Daniel looked down at her.

"Now, you kiss me," said Vala, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice and failing. The irony of the situation hitting her.

Giving her a smile back Daniel looked up at the Furling. It was still there, standing perfectly still. One arm holding Anna in front of its body, the other holding out the orb. Slowly it unfurled its hand releasing the orb. Pulling Vala into his arms, Daniel held her close to him and shut his eyes. Vala in turn wrapped her arms around Daniel, also shutting her eyes. Standing like that they waited for death.

**~*~*~*~ **


	21. Chapter 21

"Daniel?" Loosening her grip, Vala pulled back to look up at him.

Just for a second they looked into each others eyes. "I know," he said, thinking the same thing.

Both turning their upper bodies at the same time, holding onto each other, they looked towards where the device had fallen. Between them and the Furling was the entity. No longer small, it's form now filled a large part of the corridor, totally surrounding what had been the device. Daniel was not surprised to see the entity. What was surprising was the rest of the scene before him. For the device had exploded, but surrounded by the entity it was suspended above the ground, a small flash of white light within a mass of gold. One part of the entity reached out, a thin golden line that was stretched out like a tentacle. It was touching Anna, who was now no longer being held by the Furling but was standing a couple of feet in front of it.

_"You must leave,"_ the words of the entity coming from Anna.

Before either Daniel or Vala could do or say anything, the bright white light of the Asgard beam flashed behind them.

"Oh... crap!" said the voice of Cameron Mitchell.

Still holding onto to each other, the two of them turned to see Cameron and Teal'c standing just a few feet away, dressed in black BDU's, weapons at the ready.

Cameron quickly took in the situation, his eyes taking in everything all at once. His first brief thoughts were of Anna. All he wanted was to hear her voice, the sound of her laugh, to see her smile, to feel her touch, to hold her again, but he pushed those thoughts aside as years of training kicked in. Now was not the time for feelings, feelings didn't belong in situations like this. It was a time to act and to act fast.

Not wasting any time Cameron made his decision. "We need to get out of here. Right now."

_"Yes. You must leave. We cannot stop the explosion, we have only slowed it down."_

The entity shimmered and moved, the tentacle touching Anna pulled away, causing her unconscious form to fall to the ground. It hovered over her for a second before making its way to the Furling.

_"You have made your choice."_

As the entity touched it the Furling fell to its knees, a high pitch cry coming from it that rose in volume becoming a scream. Cameron was the first to act, running forward with purpose to Anna. Reaching her, he picked her up, shutting his mind from her injuries. _She was at least safe in his arms now_, he thought. Glancing back towards the others, he saw that Teal'c was supporting Daniel with Vala standing nearby.

"Now, Sam," said Cam speaking into his comm.

With that they disappeared.

**~*~*~*~ **

In a flash the beam had them on the bridge of the Odyssey. Jack and Sam were there, along with a couple of other members of the crew.

Seeing that Daniel and Anna were injured Sam spoke into the comm, "We need medics on the bridge, stat."

"I'll take Anna, Sam."

Just as Cameron made to move towards the infirmary, Teal'c took two steps, blocking his path. "Colonel Mitchell, let me take Doctor Mitchell to the infirmary."

Looking at Teal'c, Cameron could read between the lines. He knew that what Teal'c was really saying was that as the commander of the Odyssey Cameron's place was here on the bridge, that his first duty was to his crew and not just Anna. Knowing that Teal'c was right Cameron handed Anna to him. Though he was torn about leaving his wife he trusted Teal'c, knowing that he would look after her.

The others looking on all noticed the care that Teal'c took with Anna. He was very gentle, treating her as if she was his own wife. Once she was secure in his arms he left, leaving the others watching on touched by the concern he showed to Anna and the respect he gave Cameron.

Cameron took the command chair, separating his need to be with Anna and filing it away for when he was no longer needed here. Now it was time for him to do his job. "Sam, everything good to go?"

"Yes."

"Pre-flight?"

"We're ready to go, sir" said Captain Harris

"Proceed to the Stargate, best possible speed."

During these exchanges Jack had gone over to Daniel who was sitting on the floor leaning on Vala. When they had arrived on the bridge, Daniel had been overcome with dizziness, the exertions of the last hour finally catching up with him.

"Danny boy, you look like crap."

"Thanks.... Jack, it's good.... to see you too." With that Daniel slumped forward in a faint.

"Daniel?" Vala looked from Daniel to Jack, unable to hide the concern and fear from her face as she watched the blood run down his face from the gash on his head.

"Where the HELL are those medics?" shouted Jack, looking up to see the medics rushing in carrying a gurney.

Getting out of the way Jack stood up, only to see the white flash of an explosion before the blast wave hit the ship.

"All hands brace yourself," spoke Cameron over the comm.

**~*~*~*~ **


	22. Chapter 22

"Blood pressure 70 over 50, heart rate 160, signs of internal bleeding." Doctor Carmichael looked up at Teal'c who was kneeling on the other side of Anna. "We need to get her to infirmary."

Seeing the seriousness of the doctor's expression Teal'c got up and helped him to carefully put Anna in the gurney. Together they worked quickly and quietly, strapping her in and carrying her to the infirmary. Teal'c had not been surprised by the urgency in the doctor's voice. When he had first seen her on the Ancient ship, he could not fail to notice the damage to her face. What had shocked him even more was the damage her clothes had hidden.

After carrying her out of the bridge he had hurried down the corridor towards the infirmary, running into the medical team on the way. Doctor Carmichael had stayed with him while the other two medics had gone to the bridge. When the command to brace for impact was given, he and the doctor had covered Anna's body with their own, holding onto her for support and to protect her.

Once the blast wave had passed Doctor Carmichael had quickly made an assessment of Anna's condition, noting that along with the bruising on her face, she also had a couple of cracked ribs,a collapsed lung, several lacerations. Teal'c had been particularly disgusted when the doctor had lifted up her shirt to reveal more bruising that covered most of her torso. To beat a woman was in Teal'c eyes unforgivable, he was relieved that Colonel Mitchell was not here to see the extent of the damage that the Furlings had inflicted. If it had been his wife, his rage against those who done this would of been great, and he was sure that Colonel Mitchell would feel the same.

**~*~*~*~ **

"Damage report?" asked Cameron.

Captain Harris read through the ship's data on his screen. "Shields are down to forty percent. A hull breach on the hanger deck. Minor damage on deck C."

"Sam..."

"All ready on it," yelled out Sam who was already ahead of Cameron and walking out the doorway, heading to engineering.

**~*~*~*~ **

"Daniel?"

Vala was kneeling next to Daniel, her knees just a few inches away from Daniel's head, not wanting to leave him but not wanting to get in the way of the medics who were looking over him. She looked up at the medics, wanting answers, wanting them to tell her he was okay

"Please , say SOMETHING, ANYTHING!" She looked from the medics to Jack who was standing nearby.

"BP 80 over 55," said one of the medics while the other shone a torch into Daniel's eyes, pulling up his eyelids one at a time.

"Moderately dilated. Pupils non-responsive," said the medic. He looked up at Vala. "He's slipping into a coma. We need to get him to the infirmary, stat."

For the next couple of minutes the medics worked together, getting Daniel into the gurney while Vala and Jack watched on. Sensing that Vala was trying to put on a brave face but seeing the tears in her eyes, Jack went over to her putting his arm around her shoulders. "He's going to be okay. This is Daniel, you know. The guy's died more times than anyone I know and he always comes through it."

"Died?"

"Sorry, bad choice of words. What I mean is he's a survivor, he's tough. No matter how bad it looks he'll come through this."

Vala nodded her head a couple of times, she wanted to believe Jack and knew that most of what he said was true. Still she was worried. She had never been good at situations like this, seeing someone she cared about like this was just too painful. In the past she would of either made a joke or run away in the opposite direction, but for the first time in her life the desire to stay, to be with the other person was stronger. She realised that this is what love is like, being there not just through the good but also the bad, no matter how hard it was. Vala knew that with real love you didn't always have a choice, you just felt it, thought wasn't part of the process.

"I'm okay. It's just..."

"I know," said Jack, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I want to be with him."

"Of course. You go. I'll be along in a minute,"

Jack dropped his arm from Vala's shoulder, watching her go out the doorway. "Danny, you really need to stop doing this," he muttered to himself.

**~*~*~*~ **

"Doctor Mitchell's condition, it is serious?"

Teal'c was standing nearby waiting as Doctor Carmichael checked Anna's vital signs again as the nurse began hooking intravenous fluid and blood to her.

"Her blood pressure has dropped, it's now 60 over 40. I need to get her in the operating theatre straight away and stop the bleeding, so yes her condition is serious. I have to inform Colonel Mitchell of the situation."

"Perhaps it would be best if I informed the Colonel. That way you can begin treating Doctor Mitchell immediately."

Doctor Carmichael gave Teal'c a brief nod. "Yes, that might be best. Tell Colonel Mitchell that if he wants to talk to me I'll be in surgery."

Teal'c gave the doctor a nod in return. "Indeed. I will go and inform Colonel Mitchell in person."

**~*~*~*~ **


	23. Chapter 23

As Teal'c turned to leave the infirmary the two medics carrying Daniel on the gurney arrived, with Vala following closely behind. Seeing the worry and fear on her face Teal'c went over to her. Standing quietly next to her he slipped his hand into hers and held it. Feeling Teal'c's hand in hers, Vala gave a small smile and clasped it in return, liking the comforting feel of it. She was glad that Teal'c was here with her.

For the next several minutes they stood by and watched as the medical team went about their business, pooling their medical skills together to concentrate their efforts on saving the lives of Daniel and Anna. Clothing was cut off, tubes and machines hooked up, scans taken. For Teal'c and Vala none of what they saw was new to them. They had both witnessed medical personnel in action before, and yet even though they had seen this kind of thing many times before, it didn't make it any easier. Watching and waiting, knowing there was nothing you could do was one of the hardest things in the world to do.

Through all the activity going on in the infirmary, Doctor Carmichael as the head of the medical personnel watched over everything, checking that everything that needed to be done was done. Eventually he came over to where Teal'c and Vala stood waiting in the corridor, where they had been watching it all from a distance.

"Their both in critical condition. Doctor Jackson's condition is stable at the moment, but he has suffered a blunt force trauma to the head causing a skull fracture" Doctor Carmichael paused, taking in their stunned expressions he wondered how much of what he was saying they were taking in. Before he could say anything more the voice of General O'Neill interrupted his thoughts.

"So, Doc, how's Daniel?"

Doctor Carmichael looked up to see General O'Neill walking towards him, stopping to stand next to Teal'c, concern on his face, impatience in his voice. The General was not a man to be kept waiting and was known for being outspoken. The doctor knew that everyone at Stargate Command had a great deal of respect for General O'Neill, and not just respect. The General was well liked by pretty much everyone there, even if his methods were a little unorthodox at times. He also knew that the General and Doctor Jackson were close friends.

Seeing the expression on the doctor's face Jack knew that the news wasn't good. "What's wrong with him? Other than the fact that the Furlings tortured and beat the crap out of him. It's obviously something serious. I'm the closest thing to family that Daniel's got, so if there's something wrong with him I'm the one you need to tell."

"Doctor Jackson's has suffered a skull fracture which has caused some swelling around the brain as a result of internal bleeding, his condition is critical but stable. We're going to have to perform immediate surgery to relieve the pressure."

Teal'c felt Vala's hand begin to shake in his, the tremor it caused travelling up his arm. Taking a stronger grip but being careful not to squeeze too hard as to cause her pain he glanced at O'Neill. He had seen O'Neill cope with much over the years. He had seen them all get close to death at one stage or another, and then there were the actual deaths, those of Doctor Frazier, Major Kawalsky and even Daniel Jackson. Death in the line of duty was to be expected and Jack had seen his fair share.

"Okay, then." Jack was surprised how calm his voice sounded. Years of hearing bad news had obviously given him the strength to sound in control, even if the rest of him was only now catching up with what the doctor had said. "And how's Doctor Mitchell?"

"Doctor Mitchell's condition is just as serious. She's got a concussion, a collapsed lung, and massive internal bleeding. Doctor Kobayashi is preparing her for surgery right now. Look I can't give you any more details at the moment, I'm needed in there," he said giving a nod towards the infirmary, "But someone should let Colonel Mitchell know."

With that Doctor Carmichael hurried back inside and the infirmary doors closed behind him, leaving the three of them standing alone in the corridor. Hearing gulping, heaving sounds Jack and Teal'c turned in the direction of the sound which was coming from Vala. Yanking her hand out of Teal'c's grasp Vala took a couple of steps backwards, tears streaming down her face.

"I...," shaking her head as she said this, Vala suddenly spun around and ran down the corridor away from them.

"Vala Mal Doran!" Teal'c cried out her name to her fast retreating back, hoping she might stop but knowing that deep down she wouldn't.

"Teal'c, buddy. Leave her. For now anyway."

Teal'c stopped in mid-stride, knowing that O'Neill was right, turning to his friend. "We need to inform Colonel Mitchell. He would want to be here."

Giving a nod Teal'c made a move to go to the bridge, leaving O'Neill standing outside the infirmary. Teal'c had taken two dozen steps, maybe more when he met up with Colonel Mitchell.

"Colonel Mitchell..."

"You don't need to say it Teal'c. I think I know how bad it is. How's Jackson?"

Teal'c turned back around, falling into step with the Colonel.

"He is badly injured."

"And... Anna?"

When Teal'c didn't say anything straight away Cameron looked at him, the two of them sharing a quick look together and understanding the serious of the situation.

"That bad," stated Cameron.

Teal'c gave a half nod as his way of saying yes.

Just as the two of them came in sight of O'Neill, who was pacing outside the infirmary doors, they heard voices coming from within.

"What the HELL..."

"Doctor Carmichael..."

All three of them looked towards the infirmary where the voices could be heard, seeing a golden light shining underneath they rushed in.

**~*~*~*~ **


	24. Chapter 24

Entering the infirmary the three of them took in the scene before them. On one side of the infirmary was Daniel, on the other side Anna. Each were surrounded by machines monitoring their life signs, blood and fluid tapped into their bodies, surgical equipment next to them ready for use by the medical teams. Presently though the medical teams were standing still, their attention on the other presence in the room.

For Cameron his attention went first to Anna, he gave her just a glance but it was enough. He took in the image, noting the paleness of her skin, and then the alarming blackness of the bruises against it, before finally seeing the blood pooling underneath her. His brain shut down at this point not wanting to think about what his eyes were trying to tell him. In a way in helped that part of him didn't quite believe that this was Anna. Yes it was Anna's body but it wasn't the Anna he loved. His Anna was much more than that. For him the body that was laying in front of him had the look of Anna but was missing all the details that made up the person that Anna was. This made it easier for him to look away and shift his focus to what everyone else was looking at.

The entity was here, hovering between Daniel and Anna.

Doctor Carmichael made a move towards Anna, coming out of the shock of seeing that... being arrive, unsure if it was here to cause harm. Not waiting to wait any longer, knowing that for each second passing it meant that death was closer for Anna and Daniel, he had decided he needed to take action and do what he was here to do, save lives.

"Doctor, it would be best if you did not interfere. I believe it is here to help, it means no harm to Doctor Mitchell or Daniel Jackson." Teal'c looked at the entity which was hovering between Daniel and Anna. Teal'c trusted it for he had no reason not to, it had done everything that the hologram had said it would, it had saved the lives of Daniel Jackson, Doctor Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran. He was confident it was trying to help them now.

"She's bleeding to death. If we don't do something soon we're going to lose her, and maybe Doctor Jackson too. We CAN'T JUST STAND HERE!"

"Look I know how you all feel but everyone just stand back and let it do... whatever it is that it does." Jack knew how the doctor felt, but he also knew to trust his instincts and his instincts were telling him that Daniel and Anna's only hope was the entity. Just for luck though Jack crossed his fingers, waiting.

The entity moved closer to Anna, getting smaller in size, just as it became about the size of a fist there was a white flash and suddenly the golden light was gone, and the hologram of Thor was there instead.

Thor turned to Jack. "_Do not worry O'Neill. Doctor Jackson and Doctor Mitchell will be as you say 'okay.'"_

With that Thor reached out and touched her, for what of a better word, both his hands laying on Anna's arm, a golden light poured out of them casting its glow over her body. For several seconds all was quiet except for the beeping of the monitor which showed that Anna's life signs were failing. The seconds went on, all of them watching and waiting. Then slowly Anna's life signs on the monitor began to improve, the blood which had been pooling underneath her seemed to stop spreading further and the bruises slowly got paler in colour, turning from black to purple to a faint purplish yellow. As Anna took a deep gasp of air, Thor let go and moved over to Daniel.

"I'm guessing that's not Thor, unless holograms have got a few tricks up their sleeve that I wasn't aware o.f"

Teal'c gave Cameron a look, knowing that the Colonel was using humour to ease some of the tension they had all been feeling. "It would appear so."

While the entity did the same thing to Daniel as it had done to Anna, Doctor Carmichael began to check on Anna, making sure that what he thought he had seen had really taken place, and that she was now out of danger and apparently healed. Having never come across this sort of thing before, but knowing that anything was possible, he had to make certain by using his medical knowledge that what his eyes had seen had really happened.

Jack moved closer to Daniel, watching as his bruises also faded and his wounds heal. Sensing someone nearby he turned to see Vala and Sam standing in the doorway, watching the entity and Daniel. Catching Jack's look Vala came over and sat on the end of the bed, her eyes never leaving Daniel's face.

After a minute or two the entity pulled it's hands away and looked up at Vala and Jack.

"Thank you," said Vala, thinking to herself how insignificant the words seemed when compared to what the entity had just done.

_"All life has value. You are a... interesting species, capable of much. We can see why the Asgard were taken with you."_

"You sound like Thor," said Jack with a chuckle.

"_We are part of Thor, Thor is part of us,"_ With that Thor/the entity vanished.

"Obviously it doesn't believe in long goodbyes. I kinda like that." Cameron looked at Jack and Teal'c, a smile on his face, before he went over to Anna, carefully laying his hand on her thigh. Giving her a brief look, he looked back up to the doctor.

"She's asleep, but other than that everything else is good. I have no idea how but it totally healed her. No internal bleeding, no cracked ribs, no collapsed lung. She's just in a deep sleep. My guess it did that so that she can rest and heal some more. We'll make her more comfortable, take out these tubes, etc. Once we've done that you can stay with her."

"Thanks, I'll do that." Cameron lent down and gently placed a kiss on Anna's forehead, tears of relief in his eyes.

**~*~*~*~ **


	25. Chapter 25

"All I can say is score one for the good guys. I can't say I'm sorry that they blew themselves up."

After spending several minutes checking that everything on the Odyssey was okay, Cameron stood on the bridge with his arms crossed staring out through the window looking at what was left of the Ancient ship. There wasn't much to see just a few pieces floating in space. Of the Furlings and their ship there was no sign, Cameron was confident that they had gone the same way as the Ancient ship, which in his mind was good news.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one."

Cameron and the others turned around in surprise to see Daniel in a wheelchair, Vala standing right behind him.

"Daniel!" Sam smiled at Daniel, relief and happiness in her voice to see him alive and well.

"Daniel. Shouldn't you be resting?" Sounding very calm, Jack looked at Daniel, his hands on his hips, casting a brief glance to Vala at the same time.

Hearing Jack's words, Vala caught the meaning behind the words, judging from the look he gave her that said 'and what the hell is Daniel doing up already'. She gave a slight shrug of her shouldrs. "He insisted. There was nothing I could do to make him stay, and believe me I tried. It was either tie him to the bed, which I thought was a pretty good option, or bring him myself."

Daniel looked at Jack, knowing that he was concerned, but trying to convey to him that he had to see this with his own eyes. "Jack, I'm fine. Really. Just a little woozy." Moving closer to the window he took in what was left of the Ancient ship, disappointed that it had come to this "Any sign of the entity?"

"No. It came, it saw, it kicked butt. My guess is it didn't think it had any reason to stick around." Cameron understood some of disappointment and hope he heard in Daniel's voice. He too, would of liked to have seen the entity again.

"Maybe. I thought it might..."

Suddenly a white flash struck behind Daniel and the others, interrupting what he had been going to say. Turning around they saw Thor, who stood there, his black eyes blinking at them.

_"We are pleased to see you well, Doctor Jackson."_

Realising that this was not Thor but the entity using the hologram of Thor, Daniel moved closer. "Thank you. For what you did."

"Yeah, we kinda own you one. Though you did take your sweet..."

"Jack!" Daniel stopped Jack in the middle, giving him a quick glare to shut him up. Turning back to the entity Daniel gave a nod towards the bridge window. "You're going back out there."

_"Yes."_

"Will we see you again?"

_"We never left you. We have always been here. The universe is..."_

"...infinite." Daniel couldn't help but smile at that, he had heard this before.

_"Correct Doctor Jackson. Your kind shows promise. The truth lies not in the answer but in the question. __Do not make the same mistakes as the Furlings."_

"Yeah, about Furlings. What happened back there?" Cameron wasn't sorry to see the Furlings dead but he was curious as to what had exactly happened.

Looking at the Cameron Daniel answered for the entity, knowing the answer, "It gave the Furling what it wanted" Looking back at the entity "You showed it..."

_"... itself. We could not stop it so we gave it what it seeked. It wanted knowledge, we gave it knowledge of itself. It saw all that it had done, all that it was. We did not cause the Furling it's pain, the pain it felt was it's own truth."_

"And their dead?" asked Cameron wanting it confirmed.

The entity looked at Cameron_. "You have strange ideas of death, one day you will understand. All you need to know is that they are gone, they will not cause you any more harm," _pausing it looked at the others, giving them each a brief look,_ "But there are others out there who will"_

Cameron and Jack exchanged looks, both thinking the same thing, that they had just made themselves a new enemy.

"You can't say that this job is boring. We find the bad guys, get our butts kicked a few times, and then kick some butt of our own." Jack could only shake his head with a laugh at the absurdity of the lives they all lead.

"So the Furlings are still out there," stated Cameron, giving the others a look, all of them knowing that they were safe for now, but that there was now a new enemy out there, somewhere, waiting. For now though they were alive and well, they had won this round. And for now the Furlings were gone, they could worry about them later on.

"_Correct, Colonel Mitchell. The Furlings as you say 'are out there'. For now they are not interested in you, but they are there and they will come looking for you... one day. Remember they are not what they appear to be, do not under estimate them."_ The entity moved closer to Daniel, almost touching him. It spoke again very quietly but quite clearly, "_Know this, the truth to what you seek is often right in front of you." W_ith that it took a step back and a ray of golden light, as wide as Thor, poured out up through the ceiling and out of the ship, leaving the hologram of Thor standing there before it too disappeared.

"Their not much for big goodbyes, are they." Cameron turned to Daniel giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Jackson, it's good to see that your head is still in one piece." Making a move out of the bridge he turned to them all as he took a step backwards. "I'm with Anna, if anyone needs me. Harris take us home," he said and turned back around heading to the infirmary.

"Harris, you heard him," said Jack, calling out and pointing a finger at Captain Harris who was behind his console, "Get us out of here and back through the Stargate. We're going home."

**~*~*~*~ **


	26. Chapter 26

Cameron stood in the doorway of the infirmary looking at his wife, before he moved to her. She looked much better than before, though the damage the Furlings had inflicted was still hinted at through the faint bruises which marked her face and body. Doctor Carmichael had informed him that her internal injuries were all healed, and that all that remained of her ordeal, physically were the bruises, which were already fading and would be gone in a couple of days. Mentally though, the doctor had told him he was less sure of knowing that being tortured was not an easy thing for anyone to get over. He told Cameron that the scars from that experience might stay with Anna for much longer and that she would need all the love and support that they could give her to help her through the ordeal. He was advising that both Doctor Jackson and Doctor Mitchell see the Stargate Command therapist when they were back at home.

Cameron cried a little after the doctor had left, unable to finally stop the tears from coming. Just for a few seconds, the tears rolled down his face, as he stood there watching Anna. After a moment he pulled himself together, though evidence of the tears he had shed for Anna could still be seen in the redness of his eyes.

Sitting carefully on the bed, trying not to disturb her, he watched her for a moment longer, before she stirred, her eyes fluttering a few times before she opened them properly.

Opening her eyes Anna saw Cam's concerned face looking down at her, before he gave her a smile. For Anna it was the best thing in the world, seeing Cam's face. Moving her hand, which felt like a lead weight she slowly reached up, lightly touching his cheek with the back of her hand before it fell back down again, the effort of reaching up taking it out of her. "Hi there."

"Hi beautiful," said Cam, taking Anna's hand in his own, and leaning forward brushing his other hand across her forehead pushing her hair back, before he placed a kiss on her forehead and another one on her lips, his mouth lingering for a moment on hers feeling her responding back, the kiss deepened in intensity, before he pulled away, Anna's lips reaching up for another kiss as he did so, their faces only a few inches apart. "Doc you have no idea how much I want to, but you need your rest."

"Tease," she said, a mischievous smile on her face, "Get a girl while she's down. Just you wait, when I'm feeling stronger I'm definitely having my wicked way with you."

Cameron laughed softly, seeing the joy and laughter in Anna's eyes, knowing that the woman he loved was still there and okay. Despite all that she had been through he could see that she was already coping with it all. She still managed to surprise him. "Promises, promises," he said, leaning in for another kiss, as Anna wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. For a moment they kissed, each planting small lingering kisses on each others mouth's, each kiss lasting a little bit longer, before they pulled apart, both slightly breathless. "You are a very bad woman, and a very tempting one, but you need to rest."

Giving a small sign and trying to hold back a yawn Anna gave a nod, "Okay. I know you're right. I promise to rest if you stay," she said patting the bed with her hand.

Cameron gave Anna a big sexy grin when he saw the pats on the bed, realising that she wanted him to climb into bed with her which was very tempting. "Doc, are you sure ?"

Giving Cam a big grin back Anna carefully eased herself onto her side, the energy and effort it took worth it if it meant that Cam could lay next to her and hold her. "See, plenty of room."

Knowing that Anna wouldn't give up, and that deep down he really wanted to hold her, Cam slipped off his boots and very carefully laid next to her, liking the feel of her snuggling into him, feeling her back pressing against his chest, her behind pressed against his groin. "Doc, you're making this very hard," he said, giving her a kiss on the shoulder. wrapping his arm around her waist, which she held in return with her arm, snuggling even closer to him.

"So, I see," she said, a smile in her voice

"Behave!" said Cam, struggling not to laugh, "Or I'll be forced to spank you."

Resting her head, and relaxing in Cam's arms, her eyes closing as she slowly drifting back to sleep she whispered very softly so that Cameron had to strain to hear her, "Promises, promises."

Giving her another kiss on the shoulder Cameron laid his head down and the two of them drifted off to sleep, safe and happy in each others arms.

**~*~*~*~ **


	27. Chapter 27

Teal'c walked along the corridors of the Odyssey, enjoying the peace and quiet.

It had been an eventful few days, and the strain had taken its toll on everyone. Now back through the Stargate and heading back to Earth, everyone was taking the time to relax and unwind as the trip back home would take a couple of days while the hyper-drive was damaged. Being stuck on the Odyssey was not perhaps the best place to have some time off, but it could be a lot worst. They had plenty of food and water, a fully equipped gym, a solarium, and a large database of movies to watch.

Teal'c was enjoying the solitude, with only a minimum of crew on board, there were many places on the ship where one could enjoy the quiet, and mediate without interruption. It had been several hours since they had left the alien galaxy, the trip back through the Stargate not as bad as the first trip, this time the effects on everyone were less severe, with most just suffering from some mild dizziness. After the entity had left, they had all gone about their business. He, O'Neill and Samantha Carter had shared a meal together in the mess hall, discussing over the meal the events of the day. Teal'c had then taken his leave to wander the corridors, finding a quiet spot where he could mediate for a couple of hours, before he had taken to his wanderings. Everywhere he went he checked on the crew, calmly observing them as they went about their jobs and asking them the odd question. He learnt that the crew had also been greatly worried about Daniel Jackson and Doctor Mitchell and he did his best to ease their concerns.

Walking passed the infirmary Teal'c looked in, to see Colonel Mitchell laying on the medical bed, his arm wrapped around Doctor Mitchell. Both of them deeply asleep and looking very happy. Not wanting to disturb them, Teal'c quietly backed out, a smile on his face.

Further on he saw Daniel Jackson, who was now dressed and leaning on a cane for support. "Daniel Jackson, it is good to see that you have recovered."

"Thanks. I managed to convince the doctor not to put me back in the infirmary."

Seeing Daniel leaning on the cane as he walked, Teal'c wondered if he should ask his next question. "Would it not be more prudent to use the chair on wheels, it would give you time to regain more of your strength."

"Oh, no! The only way I got out of that infirmary again was by proving that I could stand on my own two feet. This is just.... well its there just in case," said Daniel shaking his head and lifting up the cane to try and prove to Teal'c that he was okay. Doing so, he leaned one hand against the wall, trying not to look like that he was using it for support and failing.

"Indeed," said Teal'c, arching his eyebrow, showing Daniel that he did not quite believe him but going along with the lie anyway.

Putting his hand back down and leaning on the cane again, Daniel decided it was best to change the subject. "Have you seen Vala at all?"

"I have not. Was she not with you?"

"She was, but she left after she took me to the infirmary. She seemed in a hurry to get way."

"Perhaps she is in her quarters."

Daniel paused wondering if he should tell Teal'c. He had rarely talked to any of them about Vala, then again there had never been much to talk about. He had always assumed that the others had ignored the way Vala flirted, probably never giving it much thought that there was anything deeper behind it. The truth was he had never been comfortable talking about relationships to other people, not that he had really had any since Sha're had died. Still, things were different now and perhaps Teal'c knew more about what was going on with Vala, especially since they had been working together without the rest of the gang around.

Sensing that Daniel had something on his mind and that perhaps his friend needed guidance, Teal'c decided to ask, "Is there something on your mind Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes, there is." Daniel took a pause before he rushed on in, venting his frustration at the situation to Teal'c. "Vala told me she loved me and I kissed her. Which was obviously a big mistake because now she's not talking to me, instead she ran away. And I'm just a little pissed. No, I take that back, I'm a lot pissed. This is why I never thought a relationship between us would work, she plays these games and then when she gets a response, she off in the other direction. WELLl I've had it...."

"Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c, louder than he had intended, but wanting to stop Daniel in the middle of his rant, before he talked himself out of what was the best thing for him

Daniel stopped in surprise and looked at Teal'c.

"And did you tell Vala Mal Doran that you loved her also?"

"Well... no." Seeing Teal'c arch his eyebrow again, Daniel began to realize, his voice calming down and becoming quieter. "Oh... you mean. You can't mean..."

"As your friend and a friend of Vala Mal Doran, it is time for you to decide what you really want. It is obvious to everyone but you, that Vala Mal Doran loves you. Now you must ask yourself do you love her in return?"

"Yes, I do." Daniel gave a affirming nod as he said this, knowing what he needed to do. "I'm need to find her, and tell her."

Teal'c looked on, as Daniel hurried away, leaning on his cane, heading to Vala's quarters. With a small smile on his face, he turned back around, continuing on his walk along the corridors of the Odyssey.

**~*~*~*~ **


	28. Chapter 28

"Vala, we need to talk."

Vala turned to see Daniel standing in the doorway. Joy, relief, apprehension flooded through her. She wasn't ready to see him just yet, she didn't think that she could handle him rejecting her, not again. This time she had really put herself on the line, and she knew that she just wasn't strong enough yet to handle the rejection that Daniel was going to give her. She needed more time to prepare herself, more time to pull herself together and to be able to show him that when he said the words that were going to hurt more than anything, that the words didn't matter. But not yet, she wasn't ready yet. If he told her now, she knew that he would witness the devastation and hurt on her face, that she wouldn't be strong enough to hide it from him.

Putting her hairbrush down, she turned to him. "Actually I was just on my way to the mess hall. I'm starving. You can join me if you want."

Daniel came into her room, the doors shutting behind him. Putting the cane down he went over to Vala, putting his hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him. "No. Not this time. This time I'll talk, and you'll listen."

Vala looked at him briefly, wanting to reach up and kiss him but too afraid, instead she looked away. "Daniel, if its about the kiss, don''t worry about it. We both did and said things..."

"Don't. Don't try to brush this off." Daniel reached out, turning Vala's face to look at him, seeing the fear in them, the same fear that he had felt.

"Daniel... please..."

Daniel's kiss stopped Vala in mid-sentence, knocking all thought out of her mind, his hands cupping her face, before they traveled down her back, pulling her close to him. He kissed her with even more intensity than before, all the pent up longing, frustration and love pouring out of him in that one kiss. Eventually the kissed stopped, both of the pulling apart only because their need for air was stronger.

"Dddan..."

Holding her with one arm, and running his hand down her face with the other he gave her a smile. "If I had known that the only way to shut you up was to kiss you, I would of done it sooner." Pulling away a bit more he looked at her intently. "Now are you ready to listen to me?"

Vala could only nod, her mind a mess of confusion.

"Good" Taking a deep breath Daniel went ahead, "I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything. For everything I did or said that hurt you and for all the things I should of said and did. I've spent my whole life buried in books, and that's probably not going to change overnight. But I've realized that I've been afraid. Terrified in fact. Somehow with all this dying I stopped living. And then you came along. Your rude and crude and opinionated and obnoxious and a total pain in the ass. But you also make me feel. And it was frightening. I've been scared for so long, scared of taking a chance, of letting the people I care about in. Especially you. I kept telling myself that we are so wrong for each other, that it doesn't make any sense, but the truth is somehow it does. And all I know now is that I want this. I want to live. I want us. A relationship. I want you..."

This time Vala's kiss was the one that stopped Daniel, this time he was the one filled with confusion and knocked senseless by her kiss. Before it carried on to much further, he pulled slightly away, aware that he hadn't said the words he should of said to her long ago "I love you, Vala Mal Doran"

Vala smiled and reached up a hand, running it through Daniel's hair. "I know," she said smiling, "Now shut up and kiss me."

Daniel leaned back down to continue the kiss, as Vala's arms wrapped around him.

**~*~*~*~ **

Teal'c walked past Vala's quarters, wondering if he should go in. Pausing outside the door he heard Daniel and Vala, their voices filled with laughter and love. Giving a smile he carried on his walk, pleased that now everything was as it should be, just like it had been when they had been trapped in the time dilation field on the Odyssey. Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran were together as they were meant to be. Colonel Mitchell was no longer alone, now he had someone to share his life with also. Even O'Neill and Samantha Carter seemed closer, though he knew it hadn't gone beyond anything other than a good friendship, he had seen the looks between them, had sensed that they were once again comfortable with each other. "It it indeed as it should be" said Teal'c out loud, a contented smile on his face.

**~*~*~*~ **


End file.
